Kunai and Byakugan
by e1nav57
Summary: NejiTen Oneshot collection. Chapter 29: They get into a fight.
1. Worried

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**WORRIED**

Neji watched his brown-eyed teammate standing in front of him, and realized how much he didn't, and couldn't tell her.

He didn't tell her how much he liked the way her hair was tied in two buns, she always claimed it was to keep it out of the way of their training.

He didn't tell her how worried he really was when she fell while they were battling the Akatsuki years ago, he held her in his arms then. It was brief. Yet it brought to him a sensation so foreign, it made it difficult to let her go.

He didn't tell her how much he enjoyed being with her.

He didn't her how he liked everything about her,

The way she talked.

The way she looked.

Everything.

He didn't tell her how much he loved her.

He was worried. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? Would she turn him down? A hundred possibilities and only one of them was what he wanted.

He was worried, but he would take the risk. For he was the Hyuga prodigy, and this was a matter long delayed. And now, he knows it was the right choice. Because as he tells her everything he has kept hidden, she nods in reply. She blushes, and he knows that there was no need to worry, because all along, she felt the same way.

**END**

_Edited: 12/28/11_

**A/N:** Hm… well… I kinda like this,,, haha… I hope you do, too. And I'm sorry if its short…


	2. Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter: Neji and Tenten read Lee's diary.

**DIARY**

Hinata felt the air leave her chest when she saw her cousin come out of his room.

"N-neji n-niis-san?" Hinata stammered and blushed even more than usual, as she felt his shoulder brush against hers. She couldn't believe her eyes. Neji wasn't wearing his usual plain white outfit. He wasn't even wearing _proper_ clothes.

She watched as he walked out the door and run swiftly out of the Hyuga compound, dressed only in black boxers and a towel wrapped around his upper body.

Uh-oh. Someone was definitely in trouble.

He chose the most deserted path through Konoha. He could not risk being seen by anyone in this...this outfit. His eyes darkened as he remembered what had happened when he woke up. It was a typical morning. Or so he thought...

_FLASHBACK_

_His eyes snapped open at the first note of the rooster's song. It was five in the morning, a bit later than his usual waking time. Something felt different about his sleep. _

_Shrugging the feeling off, he headed to the bathroom and took a shower. After which, he headed straight for his closet, and—_

"_WHAT THE HELL?" came the uncharacteristic yell._

_His white eyes widened in shock as he saw his usual white outfits replaced by something green. Something that looked all too familiar._

"_Lee…" He muttered remembering how Lee had forced him to wear the infamous green spandex just the day before. And of course, Neji had refused._

_But he never knew that Lee would go as far as this. Neji ran to his spare closet and opened it. "Urgh!" He exclaimed in disgust, seeing that even his spare clothes had been replaced with the green cloth. How could he not notice the ninja entering his room in the night?_

_Neji stopped, racking his brains for something to do. He had two choices, leave the house naked, or wear those green colored things._

_With another curse, he pulled out the white towel that hang by his door and stepped out of his room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Byakugan!" The Hyuga prodigy activated his bloodline limit as he neared his teammate's house. Lee was still inside. Neji hid by some bushes as he waited for Lee to leave. But instead, he saw his sensei approach the house.

"Lee! My youthful student! Look at how beautiful this day is! It's a perfect day for training! Come out!" Gai shouted.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee answered back, stepping out of the house.

"So Lee, after that sleeping draught we poured in his drink yesterday, then the first step of our operation must have been quite successful. Did your precious attempt to let my unyouthful student wear youthful clothes succeed?"

Neji's glared from afar. So that was how he had gotten in.

"I don't know yet, Gai sensei." Lee answered. "But I certainly hope he has!"

"Hm…" Gai said, thoughtfully, "Let us go train for the mean time, and surely, Neji will come, thanking us for giving him a chance to wear such youthful clothes and discover his youthfulness!"

"You're right, Gai-sensei!" His student answered, tears of admiration falling down his face.

"Lee!" Gai answered, touched by his pupil's tears.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Neji deactivated his byakugan just as a sunset background enveloped the two.

When they had gone, Neji ran to the house but stopped short when he felt another chakra presence approaching the house quickly. Turning to leave, he had almost successfully hidden himself again when a familiar voice called his name out.

Surprised, Neji turned to look and almost cringed when he saw his female teammate standing before him, her brown eyes round as circles. "Neji?" she exclaimed out loud. "Wh-what happened? Why are you...?" she stopped blushing red, unable to find the right words now that she was face to face to his almost naked chest.

"Hn." He turned away, embarrassed, but too proud to look it.

"You're..." the blush had gone, but she was still staring at him wide eyed. "What happened to you?" she asked again.

"Lee," he answered, still turning away.

"Oh," she exclaimed. Comprehension dawned upon her when she remembered the incident of the green jumpsuit that had happened the day before. "Why didn't you borrow some clothes before leaving, then?" she couldn't help but giggle then, realizing just how silly the well known 'genius' could be sometimes.

"Hn," he grunted again. He had been too caught up with surprise and anger that he hadn't even thought things over properly. This time, it was he who blushed at how stupid he had been. Only she had that power over him.

"Come on then," she called over to him, before wringing out a pin from her hair to unlock Lee's door.

After Neji located a decent pair of shirt and cargo pants from the deepest parts of Lee's closets, he and Tenten began their rummaging of Lee's house in their quest to find Neji's stolen wardrobe. Neji was busy tearing his teammate's kitchen apart when he heard his name called from Lee's room.

"Look at this!" Tenten exclaimed, smiling mischievously when Neji came to the room.

He peered at the black leather bound notebook the kunoichi was holding, and couldn't help but walk closer when he read the golden prints on the front page.

_DIARY_

He plumped down beside Tenten, smirking. He wasn't the type to pry, but considering the circumstances...he could consider it payback.

"It isn't even locked," Tenten whispered to him giggling, as she opened the notebook.

The diary was full of entries about Lee's dreams, of becoming a great ninja and proving to everyone that he could beat the genius or, a.k.a., Neji. At her enthusiasm, Tenten had slowly moved closer and closer to Neji until their arms were sticking to each other, and the whole room suddenly became warmer to him. It didn't help that she smelled so good.

"This seems interesting," she said, stopping at one entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally entered the academy today. I don't understand it, I thought I could finally meet new friends but everyone just keeps laughing at me. They tease me about not being able to do Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. It's not my fault, is it? I keep trying, but I just can't do it._

_Anyway, I've got one classmate, his name's Neji. He's really quite and serious, but he's brilliant. Everyone seems to admire him. I can't help but feel jealous. But it's a good thing I look better than him, I mean, he looks like a girl. He's got long hair and everything. I even had a dream about us. (I guess its because he looks so much like a girl) :D I dreamed that he was a wearing a bikini and then he walked to me and said-_

Neji quickly turned the page, even before Tenten could read another word. She was already laughing wildly, and although the page had disturbed him for years to come, he couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Just another of her effects on him.

They read page after page, and Neji realized how much the diary was like a flashback of the life of team Gai. And as the past floated by with each page, and as he watched Tenten reading, engrossed by the stories, Neji couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful, she had always been—and sometimes he wonders why others fail to see that. He sees it in her eyes, the way she tries so hard to make a name for herself. And often times he just wanted to shake her by the shoulders, to tell her she _was_ beautiful, she was strong, that she was loved.

Neji looked away from her then, disturbed once again by his thoughts. It had been plaguing him for months now, this feelings he had. Feelings he had kept from her, because he couldn't and wouldn't risk the friendship they had. Not until he was sure she also had the same feelings for him.

"Neji?" she called out so gently, and he couldn't help but look at her. "You alright?" she asked, worry sketched on her face.

He nodded, and although she still looked worried, she continued on. On and on until they reached the last page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me, Neji, and Tenten have been friends for a really long time now. And I've been observing lots of things. Youthful emotions have been blossoming about our team, and it pains me that they are kept in silence. Tenten seemed distressed yesterday, and since Neji wasn't around to talk to her as they've always done, she confessed to me instead, she t—_

_She had shut the notebook too swiftly, and pulled it from Neji's grasp. She was blushing furiously, and Neji was surprised to see fear in her eyes. "Tenten," he began._

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"You can't," she hugged the diary to herself. "Everything will change. You'll hate me for this," she whispered to him._

_Her words stung him. Did she really think anything she would have confessed to Lee would have made him hate her? Slowly, his hand made their way to brush her cheek, so lightly. A silent gesture of plea. _

_The simple act weakened her. And, giving in, she handed to him the diary._

_"—old me what was long observed by everyone but Neji-san. That she loved him._

_Neji stopped then, and saw that Tenten was looking away. So that was what she was scared of? That he would hate her for her feelings? That she had the same fears he had all along? _

_"I didn't know what I was saying," she turned to face him, her face still bright red. "That was long ago—," her words were cut short when he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. And when he pulled away, her face turned into an even darker shade of red._

_"Was it?" he smirked, his fears of where their relationship would go, now gone. _

_She shook her head vigorously, but smiled again when he pulled her up. _

_"Food is on me," he said, pulling her out of the room. _

_They never did get to finish the diary._

_**END**_

_Editted: 5.08.13 Wow. That was so different from the way it was originally written. Power of editing. Haha. If anybody is interested, just PM me and I can send you the original version. Lol. _

_I badly wanted to delete the flashback, but I felt it would be too much of a betrayal to my __younger writer self, so I stuck with it. Hope the edited version's still alright! _


	3. Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: She would never love someone like him.

**DAWN**

"Again," he instructed her, eyeing the way her body slumped down, as if screaming for the chance to rest.

He could see hesitation in her eyes, and for a moment, he thought she would ask for a break. But instead, she nodded, and again went flying to the trees.

Team Gai was known for their lightning fast speed, and it was also a known fact that the weapons mistress was the slowest among the four. But even still, she moved fast, her lithe body carrying her up and across the trees. He could have easily followed her with the Byakugan, but they agreed that he needed to also be able to fight without his bloodline ability activated.

He tried following her, but after darting out and in, a silence arose and the whole area was quiet. He readied his stance, waiting for her onslaught, facing a tree he was she sure was hiding in now. But the scream that ensued from the attacking kunoichi came from two trees from the right.

"Shit," he muttered, swerving just in time to deflect the horde of weapons flying his way.

Immediately after, he deflected a punch from his teammate who was now directly in front of him. A hand to hand combat ensued then, and with every offensive attack she laid on him, was an accompanying defensive stance from him. The movements of their fight were like a dance—and immediately the various kicks and punches fell into a rhythmic pattern that pounded through his mind. Punch, block, block, kick, block.

The drum and beat soon got him thinking about the dream he had the night before. It was another dream about the same girl who was sparring with him now. How funny that she would haunt him for three nights continuously. The first night, she had been with the wolf boy, and they had been laughing together. The next night, she was with Naruto, and they were holding hands. And the night before, she was with the Uchiha who had deserted the village. It was impossible, now that he thought about it, because he had not been seen for years. But in dreams, everything made sense.

She had brought out a weapon now, and he the same. The rough patterns of the handle dug into his skin as he deflected every blow she attacked him with.

There was determination in her brown, hazel eyes. But happiness; he saw none. A sad smile came to his face even while they sparred. How was it that he never saw happiness in her eyes when it was him she was with? How was it that he only saw it in his dreams, when she would be with someone else other than him?

And then deep inside his chest he felt something. It was painful, and it made him angry at the same time.

"Ah!" the Kunoichi shouted as he unconsciously channelled the anger he had felt and attacked her with a blow he had not meant to.

_No. I'm sorry_. He wanted to say, but he watched her fall to the ground instead, and he could only stand and watch her, frozen.

Was this what they called jealousy?

He stepped towards her then, but stopped when she turned her head away. There was something in her eyes.

_Of course_. He thought, casting his own gaze on the floor. _She's scared of me. _Like everyone else in the village, she thought of him a selfish git who cared for no one but himself, and who enjoyed inflicting pain.

That's why she couldn't be happy with him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, pushing herself up.

"No," he shook his head, finally looking at the brown eyes he had come to love. And for a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other.

And he realized then, that if letting her go would be the only way to make her happy, then he would be willing to do just that.

After all, how could she ever love and emotionless, uncaring boy like him?

**END**

_Editted: 5.09.13 This one is completely rewritten. I know the title has no connection whatsoever with the story, but I couldn't change it. Sorry._

_If anybody is interested, just PM me and I can send you the original version. Lol. _


	4. Dusk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: He would never love someone like her.

**DUSK**

She was tired. They had been sparring continuously for hours, and it didn't help that she didn't have enough sleep last night, courtesy of the same man she was facing now.

Without meaning to, her body slumped down, screaming for rest.

"Again," he told her in his baritone voice.

And although she wanted so badly to say no, that she had had enough, she forced herself to nod, and flew to the trees. She would not allow herself to be seen as weak in his eyes. Moving as fast as she could, she darted from one tree to the next. She was so much slower than him, but she hoped that without the use of his byakugan, she would be able to momentarily confuse him.

And she was right. She watched as the man she had long come to love turn to face a tree to her left. As quietly as she could, she pulled out the scroll in her back and pulled it open, just as she leapt high into the air.

His surprise gave her enough time to jump high enough. And the kaiten he performed afterwards enabled her to jump close enough and engage him in a short range combat. The pattern that emerged afterwards, she had long memorized. The way he was able to block every single attack she threw at him reminded her of how she had come to admire him.

Admiration was undercutting it, though. Even at a young age, she had known that it was something far more serious than the teenage crush every other girl in the village felt towards her teammate. She knew she was deeper in than any of them. And it was inevitable. While they had only his looks and family to base their incessant squeals and swoons on, she had the chance to watch his unending determination and dedication to the way of the shinobi.

While distracting him with a kick she performed to bring him to his knees, Tenten pulled out the kunai from behind and continued her onslaught with the familiar feel of the weapon in her arms.

These were the moments she had come to love; the rhythmic call of the kunai she held and the one in his arms as they clanged with every deadly bite. But she would not allow that emotion to reach her eyes. She was scared he would think her silly; or worse, one of those fan girls whose only happiness was to be close to him. She wasn't a fan girl, though. She wanted to tell him that so badly. Because lately, it seemed as though that was what she had become to him. It was the only explanation she could think of as to why he had begun to shy away again.

He talked to her less and less now, and there was a constant angry glint in his eyes, just like the one he had on his face now—

"Ah!" she shouted in surprise as a powerful blow from him brought her to her knees.

Usually she would come to help her, but now... now he only stood and watched as she sat on the ground.

_So you really do think me as one of them_. She thought bitterly. And why shouldn't he? With how weak she was being?

He stepped towards her then, and she had to look away. She couldn't bear to let him see the shame and pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled instead, pushing herself up. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry for loving you when it seems so obvious that I am not worthy of the Hyuga prodigy. And why would I? I have no family background to speak of. I have no special jutsu that would claim the envy of other shinobi. I am nothing.

"No," he heard her answer. And she looked up to see him staring at her.

And for a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other.

And she realized then that even if she wouldn't love her, she would still be there for him. She would bear the pain. She knew now that nothing would ever become of them.

After all, he would never love someone as simple as her.

**END **

A/N: This two shot was inspired by a story I heard of two people who both thought they weren't good enough for the other, when actually, they only wanted to be together.

And please Review! Thanks!

_Editted: 5.09.13 Like the chapter before, this has been completely written_.

_If anybody is interested, just PM me and I can send you the original version. Lol. _


	5. Fog

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5: She hated everything about the white mist around her. Except for one thing.

**FOG**

She and Neji were just about to leave for a mission when the thick fog covered them. Her brown eyes gazed sadly at the white, thick mist covering her surroundings. She always hated the fog. It always managed to stop her from doing what she wanted. It was the only thing that could prevent her from hitting bulls' eye. Especially the kinds of fogs that were as thick as the one surrounding them now. It was like a mirage, an endless deep of white that blinded her from everything around.

Tenten sighed. At least Neji could see where he was going, by using the Byakugan, of course. But what about her? She didn't have that eye technique like he did. So how the hell was she going to be able to see her way?

"What are we going to do now Neji?" She asked her teammate. Her question was answered when she felt Neji's fingers entwine with hers.

"Neji?" She asked, unsure.

"Just hold tight," he said as they started their journey, him leading her through the fog.

Tenten smiled. She always hated everything about fogs, except for this one thing.

It always gave her the chance to hold his hand.

**END**

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that it's really short and that I didn't update for a long time but… It just felt kinda good to end it that way! And I swear the next ones are gonna be longer. :D

Please click that button and review! Thanks! :D


	6. Maybe Hed Be There

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: She would always go to where the breeze blew, where the river ran, where the birds flew… Thinking that maybe, just maybe… He'd be there, too.

Dedication: This one's for formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN, Under a Rain Cloud, Shubhs, Kazuya the Random Author, jcallie19,... thanks for all the reviews!

**MAYBE HE'D BE THERE**

She could her hear her heart beat in the silence. A repeating drone of ba's and bum's. Her long brown hair flew with the blowing wind. She couldn't bring herself to sleep again.

One thing—or one person, rather—disturbed her thoughts, banging on her mind until she couldn't even close her eyes. The usually bun haired kunoichi sighed as she carefully removed her sandals and ran her feet through the cool water. Neji. His name echoed through her mind as she gazed absentmindedly at the river running quietly. Her eyes softened at the thought of the shinobi she had long admired. Not only because of his looks and strength, but because of everything that made him Neji. His determination. His will power. Yes, even the cold exterior that he showed the world.

People often judged him readily, moving off from the ice of block that was Hyuga Neji. But if only people knew why… Maybe they wouldn't question him as much. The truth was… Neji was actually very caring. He just didn't know how to show it.

The weapons mistress slowly tucked a stray strand behind her ear. It was one of those rare times that she brought her hair down.

She smiled slowly as she looked around. Trees of various kinds surrounded her, their leaves falling down due to the strong gusts blowing around. An owl hooted loudly, quickly answered by another. Many different kinds of shrubs and flowers grew around her. And lastly, the river. The cool, flowing water completed the scenery she was in.

"It hasn't changed at all.." She whispered observing the glade she was in.

Everything… from the smallest leaf to the biggest tree seemed to be always the same. She smiled at every detail fondly.

It looked just as it did the moment they confided with each other in this same glade that she had seeked refuge in. It seemed never changing, just like the way they had never altered from the strong friendship that bonded them both.

She smiled at how it was then. She had dreamed of the genin squad she would one day have, years before she had been put in a very own team herself. And when the day finally came, she had felt so frustrated. She had thought of them two moronic green clad beasts and one cold, arrogant, selfish jerk. She had been depressed, the first days they were together. She had hoped for an ideal family, after all, one that had normal hairstyles and normal self esteems, not the sky level one that a certain pale eyed Hyuga had.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was blessed with a team so much better, however. She had indeed found a father and brother in Gai and Lee, and in neji, she had found a best friend, brother, and constant companion.

For years, the team had been together and now, like the eternal glade, nothing had changed between them. _Well_, she thought, _maybe not everything_. She couldn't deny that her feelings for him were more than she could ever bare to tell him.

And now, since she couldn't go to sleep, she went here, where she had saved one of her fondest memories: the day Neji had told her about the bloodline limit and the day they had agreed to be each other's support. She came here, to the place where the wind blew, where the birds flew and where the river ran… Thinking that maybe, just maybe… He'd be here, too.

"Tenten." A deep voice said from behind.

Tenten looked in surprise to see those pale, lavender eyes, staring curiously at her. "Neji!" she said in relief.

The Hyuga Prodigy smirked at her reaction. "If I were an enemy, you would already be dead."

"Hmp," Tenten shook her head at the knowing smirk that took his handsome features. She had been so succumbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him approach her.

After a few moments of silence, he settled himself beside her. "Your hair's down," was all he commented.

"Oh… Well I was just about to sleep until I decided to come here so I didn't really have the time…" Tenten explained.

"Hn." Neji said, nodding. "What are you doing here in the first place? It's late."

"I should ask you the same question," Tenten said, smiling.

"I-" Neji hesitated, looking out into the river.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Tenten cut his words, sensing the hesitation in his eyes. She turned to look at him, but he was still busy staring out to the river.

"I couldn't sleep too." He said, finally deciding to answer her question. "I couldn't get my thoughts out of somebody… So I came here…"

"Oh…" Tenten said, failing to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I was hoping that she'd be here… And I was right," he smiled, finally looking into her eyes.

**END**

A/N: I got nothing to say but…

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Editted: 5.09.13 This time, I definitely had to remove the flashback, as it just chopped the story, in a bad way. _

_If anybody is interested, just PM me and I can send you the original version. Lol. _


	7. Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Summary: Only a few more days before his birthday. But he's away on a mission. A mission he had been for so many months now. There's only one thing I can do…. Only one thing I can do to reach out to him.

Dedication: This one goes to Shubhs... :D. Thanks for all the reviews... And I'm sorry for not putting much fluff, once again. :D

**LETTER**

My hands quivered, as the deafening noise around me continued to boom through my ears, making my head throb harder. I looked up desperately as numbers of medic ninjas rushed through. A few of them would spare seconds of their precious time to point a curious glance at me. I didn't have to wonder why. I must have looked horrible.

How could I not?

This morning, they told me Neji had finally arrived home. Knowing that it was his birthday, I ran to the Hyuga compound, elated. I had been praying that he would arrive in time for his birthday, and for the first time in my life, a wish has been granted.

But wishes are dangerous things.

As soon as I entered the compound, I was greeted by his family's grave faces.

When they told me that morning that my teammate had arrived, they forgot to mention one important detail. That he had come injured. It was a fatal wound, they told me, and he had been brought to the hospital immediately.

I rushed to him, and then did I understand the fear in the Hyugas' eyes.

The crimson blood imprinted itself to my brain. I couldn't bear to look. I couldn't bear to see him as he was. They told me that two of his arteries were in danger, and that he had lost a lot of blood.

It has been ten hours since then. And I've been holding back the tears. All I could do then was close my eyes, and think of events long past.

_FLASHBACK_

_Three days. Only three days before his birthday, and he isn't here yet. I inquired to Lady Tsunade about it, and she told me, reading from a letter, that they were still in a village a few days travel from Konoha. He was sent on a mission with a shinobi I had only met once before, and until now, it angered me that he would be sent on an important mission with someone he barely knew, while I was sitting waiting for him to return. It reminded me too much of a memory I was trying so hard to forget. The only good thing I could see in the way things were was that I had the time to think of a decent gift to give him._

_I've decided on writing him a letter. There were so many things I could give him instead, of course, but it was the only thing I could think of that would survive long journeys and had any chance of him finding it._

_I breathed heavily as I made my way to the river. It was one of the largest and longest rivers, and it led to many other villages in the country._

_I clutched the piece of paper in my hand tightly. Yes, a letter. I smiled as I plopped the letter into the bottle I was holding. I got the idea from a romance novel I had just read a week ago. And like the boy in my story, I poured everything I've always longed to say to him in the white piece of processed wooden sap. Everything. Including just how much I have loved him. What a way to confess, I know. But like Neji had taught me long before, fate was a mysterious thing. And for now, I trusted it with my emotions. There were two things that could happen now. He would find it; or he would not. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura led me to the room, her own hands trembling slightly. "It's a miracle. We were so sure that he was a goner with all the injuries he sustained," she shook her head. "It's like the Sasuke incident all over again," her voice broke a little at the memory that haunted us both. But she held herself together. "This time, it's like he forced himself to wake up again, as if he couldn't die yet. Like there was something he had to do... or maybe someone he had to see," she grinned. "Apparently, Hyugas are made of tough material," she smiled at me, before opening the door to his room and ushering me in.

"Neji," I whispered, hurrying to sit beside his bed.

His eyes flickered open, and he stared at me.

"Happy birthday," I forced myself to smile, but felt so weakened, just looking at the state he was in.

His lips formed the faintest of smiles.

I nodded my head. He needn't said anything anymore. There was time to talk to him next time, but for now, what he needed was rest. "Go back to sleep," I whispered, to which he shook his head. Slowly, he gestured his head to the small table beside him. That was when I saw the paper, yellow and caked in blood, but the three words written on the outside, still readable. _Curry-hater... Happy birthday._

I almost jumped then when I felt his hands wrap around mine.

"Thank you," he mouthed, and the simple effort seemed to drain him of whatever strength he had.

I just smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

It seemed that fate had good things in store for us.

**END**

A/N: Woo! It's finally finished! OmG! I'm sorry if it was rushed! My head's achin and I really need to go to sleep now… So please review!:D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI!

_Editted: 5.10.13_

_If anybody is interested, just PM me and I can send you the original version. Lol. _


	8. A picture and a ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8: He searched his shoe box, in hopes of finding a ring … Instead, found a picture of a girl.

Dedication: This one is dedicated to Black'MirR0r… Belated Happy Birthday! I'm SOOO sorry I posted this one day late... sorry... (It was also when she told me that she was getting a camera for her birthday that I got this idea…) Hope you like it!

**PICTURE**

"Where is it?" the black-haired boy thought out loud as he rummaged through his closet. Great. Just great timing. He sighed as he pulled out another jacket and checked its pockets. Empty again.

She was waiting for him outside and here he was, searching for an object smaller than his palm.

Another jacket was thrown to the floor as he pulled out another one. He spent his whole day yesterday planning on how to pop the question, and when everything seemed perfect… He couldn't find the most important object of all! After all, how was he supposed to propose without a ring? He could buy her a ring of another design, of course, but the one he had bought yesterday was perfect for her.

Neji looked down and saw all his clothes at a heap on his floor. He looked around, only the shoeboxes at the corner of the room remained unsearched. He knew how silly it was to look for a ring in a shoebox, but the situation left him no choice. He scratched his head impatiently as he quickly made his way to where the shoeboxes lay.

_She must be really annoyed now_, he thought, with a fearful look to the door.

He quickly pulled out the first shoebox. It was empty. Except for a pair of shoes. Of course. What else did he expect to find? He pulled out the next box, and the next, and the next. But all yielded the same brown leather shoes. He was running out of boxes, and was losing hope when he finally opened one that yielded a different site from the usual holed piece of paired garment.

It was a wallet. His eyebrow flew up as he pulled it out of the box. It was brown—well, it used to be. The color had long faded, and the edges had now turned gray. The last time he had seen it was years and years ago. His father had given it to him when he turned ten. How it was now in a shoebox, he was yet to find out.

Opening it, he found no money, no cards, nothing except for what looked like a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he found the paper to be a picture of a girl climbing a ladder.

He still remembered the day he took it.

His father had given him a camera, and how happy he had been. It had been the newest model, then. And one he had wished for, for many years. The park was where he headed for to take his first shot. It seemed ideal. There were a lot of fauna and flora there, like the ones he saw in the tv or in magazines. Yet plants or animals, or the sunset was not the picture he took.

It was a picture of the girl. She caught his attention immediately. The way she moved and the way she smiled gave her an ethereal glow. As she skipped around, her blonde, curly hair bounced with her. But what made him stop in his tracks and pull out the camera from his bag, where her brown, twinkling eyes, as she climbed the ladder to the top of the slide.

With a click, those eyes were frozen forever in time.

The Hyuga genius smiled sadly as he looked down at the picture. After that day, he kept coming back again and again hoping to see her. But he never did.

Judging by her blond hair, Neji assumed that she was a foreigner and had finally gone back to her country. Thinking that, he kept her picture inside his wallet, a simple remembrance.

Neji sighed as he stuffed the picture back in the wallet and placed it on the floor. She was just a childhood crush, and now… He had finally found the one he really did love. One he loved even more than himself. _Tenten_.

The thought of his girlfriend reminded him yet again of the original purpose of his search. Panicking now, he pulled out another box. "Not here," he said impatiently, throwing the box to the floor.

"What is?" He heard a cheery voice say behind him.

"Tenten." Neji said as he turned around to face his girlfriend. As usual, her brown hair was tied into two twin buns at the top of her head. But today, her attire wasn't the usual baggy clothes. Instead, she was wearing a lavender dress that fell just below her knees. "You look beautiful…" He said, the words just coming out of his mouth.

"Is that true or are you just saying that coz you've been letting me wait?" She said, chuckling as she stepped to him and kissed his cheek.

Neji smiled as he looked at her brown eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand. "I've just lost something," he hesitated. "Something important."

"Well why don't you let me help you?" Tenten asked, with a soft tone.

"I-" Neji felt lost for words. What was he supposed to tell her?

"What's that?" Tenten suddenly said, saving him from having to answer. She bent downpicked the wallet lying beside his feet.

"Oh… I-" Once again, Neji didn't know what to say. How would he explain the picture of the girl?

He watched uneasily as she opened the wallet. "Tenten…" He started as he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I took that picture when I was ten." He said smiling, despite himself. "I saw that girl in the park when I first got my camera, so I took her picture. It was years ago… I just found it a few minutes ago."

Tenten slowly raised his eyes and looked at him. "But… This is me…"

"What?" Neji asked, confused.

"This girl… It's me…" Tenten said, locking her eyes with him.

"But… Her hair… Its…"

"I dyed it… We were leaving town the day after that… And since I was still a kid… I wanted the last day with my best friend to be really special… So I dyed my hair to match hers…"

Neji stared astonishingly at the girl in front of him… All this time… It had always been her…

Tenten laughed as she gave him a peck. "I can't believe you took my picture." She said teasingly.

Neji just smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh and Neji….?" Tenten said, as he broke away from her.

"Hm?"

"I found this in the kitchen," She said innocently, holding out a ring.

**END**

A/N: OMG… Was it good enough?

Guys, please review and tell me what you think... :D thanks!

Editted: 5.11.13

_If anybody is interested, just PM me and I can send you the original version. Lol. _


	9. Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9: She needed sleep. Why couldn't the noise stop?

Dedication: To formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN! Thanks for the reviews!

**Note: This and the next chapter, I left unedited. Hope it's still alright**.

A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so, so, so, so, long! Our stupid school had been giving us too many projects and the such that I didn't have enough time… And I also couldn't think of anything to write! I hope this chapter is good enough for my long absence though, I've been racking my brains for weeks and finally this idea came to me one night… Hope you like it! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!

**NOISE**

The 5 year-old bun haired kunoichi pressed the pillow tightly to her ears. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but complete darkness, she was alone in the room. She remembered her friend's story about a white floating object above her head and immediately had goose bumps. She shook her head roughly and forced herself to sleep. Once she was asleep, she could forget all about those stupid ghosts. Once she was asleep, she wouldn't have to worry.

But the noise outside separated her from the rest she so much wanted.

"thonk, thonk, thonk." It called out through the dark. Who would want to build their house in the night? Couldn't they stop it for now and continue tomorrow? At least they wouldn't be disturbing anybody… At least they could continue building their houses without having to worry if they're depriving people from their sleep.

Tenten closed her eyes tightly and started imagining stars, houses, dogs and anything else she could think of. Her mama always told her to do that whenever she couldn't sleep. And it always worked. Until tonight. So instead of thinking about ponies and the such, her mind drifted to her first day of school. It was really fun… Her teacher was a guy with a big scar on his face, but he was really kind, he said his name was Iruka-sensei.

She had a few friends, too, and she met Lee, he was really talkative and loud, he had black hair, black, round eyes and big fuzzy eyebrows. But what Tenten couldn't understand was why the others kept laughing at him, sure, he was a bit—no—he WAS odd, but he was really kind. There was no reason for him to be laughed at.

She had a seatmate, too. But he was no fun, his name was Neji. He was really quiet, and…he was a Hyuga, which probably meant he was rich. He had long black hair tied with a ponytail, and his eyes… it was her first time to see eyes like those. They were white, with a tint of lavender, her favorite color. She tried talking to him, but all he did was merely nod and grunt. The only word Tenten remembered him saying was "hn."

Tenten smiled amidst the dark, maybe tomorrow she can ask him to be friends. She opened her eyes slightly but the same black scene greeted her, which made her quickly shut them again. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours before falling asleep.

xOxOxOx

_She turned around in time to see her team mate walk towards her._

"_Hey Neji…" She said._

"_Hn." Was his usual reply._

_An awkward silence followed._

"_So… do you need anything?" Tenten asked, not knowing what else to say._

"_Well… as you know, the finals of the chuunin exams are drawing near and…" Neji stopped._

"_Sure." Tenten said quietly._

_Neji raised an eyebrow._

"_Neji, you want help, right? I can train with you."_

_The Hyuga prodigy looked surprised. "Are you sure?"_

"_Uh huh…" Tenten answered, nodding. "I wouldn't say yes if I wasn't, right? Besides… what are team mates for?"_

_Neji smiled and left, but before he did, he stopped and whispered. "Thank you."_

The scene replayed in Tenten's mind as she stared blankly at the dark. How long had she been spacing off into space like this? She quickly looked at her clock. Oh… 2 hours… She sighed as she peeped out of the window. Where was that earsplitting music coming from? Didn't they understand that innocent people were trying to get some sleep? That they needed the energy to fight the number 1 graduate of their class? That if they didn't they might end up in a hospital with their arms and legs broken? She glared one last time at the source of the piercing music before slumping back to her bed.

Had she been five years old, she might have been closing her eyes tightly, blanket pulled over her head, shaking from the thought of seeing ghosts. But she knew better, ghosts are just stupid, silly creatures made by some stupid, silly young girls who want to scare the wit out of you. Tenten rolled her eyes as the memory of her friend whispering to her about a white object floating above her head rerun in her mind.

What the young girl's name was, she couldn't remember anymore, she and her family moved out of Konoha to Suna after a few months. When she said those words to her… That was also when she first met her team mates… Lee and Neji. She never expected that she would be teamed up with the loudest and most silent people in her class, but that was exactly what happened.

And she was always stuck up in between them, too. Neji often laughing at Lee, while Lee would always challenge him in every opportunity he had, and the result was always the same, he would only be beaten down. Tenten tried to help, she told Lee to give up, there was no use challenging Neji, he was a prodigy, and Lee… well, he was the class dropout. But Lee never gave up, and eventually Gai-sensei came to his side, and together, they trained. Now, it was the chuunin exams, and thankfully, one of them, Neji would be able to reach the last round. Tenten lost to a blonde from Suna while Lee… he was badly injured by the creepy sand guy. Now, Neji needed to train, and unfortunately his uncle wasn't around. That left him with only one other person to train with… Tenten.

And quickly, Tenten agreed, she was eager to show him her strength, that she wasn't just some old, weak, tomboy from his team. And secretly, though Tenten would never admit it to anyone, she had developed feelings for the silent, stoic Hyuga. The weapons mistress shook her head again, turning her head to look at the clock, another hour had passed since she last checked. She sighed as she gently lay her head on her pillow the shrill music outside was still playing, and she focused, with all her might at the ticking of her clock, she stared blankly at the dark at what seemed like forever, until finally falling asleep.

xOxOxOx

Tenten stared quietly at the picture posted by their bed. A picture of the two of them. Neji never showed her any affection in public, but that day, as they took that picture, he wrapped his arms gently around her waist. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Tenten. When they told the others about their affair, they didn't seem that surprised. They said that they all had been expecting it. Ever since then, they had been together every minute of every day, though it didn't make that much difference, even when they were only team mates, they were always together. Tenten held the picture in her hands. It was taken just before Jiraiya-sama died.

They both looked tired and dirty… but happy. Happy that everyone was still together… happy that they still had each other.

But that was then. Now… now Konoha was in chaos… Everything was destroyed… many had gone… And the noise outside pierced her ears. Crying, shouting… everything was in turmoil.

Before she knew it, tears were starting to fill her eyes, dropping down to her pillow. She wiped them quickly away. Neji was beside her, and she didn't want him to see her crying. The people had been badly injured and everyone seemed to be losing hope. She hadn't slept for days, but she wanted to… she wanted to escape from the conflict and the havoc. She wanted to sleep and forget everything, but she couldn't. The noise outside prevented her from doing so. She tried everything she could, she thought of flowers, dogs and houses, she thought of the day when she, Lee and Neji trained together, but visions of the bodies and the blood kept entering her mind. Her pillow was becoming wet from her tears and she couldn't help but sniff loudly. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry… everything will be alright…" She heard Neji gently say as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Tenten held onto him tightly, her eyes closed.

And finally, in his arms… she fell asleep.

**END**

A/N: :( I wanted this chapter to be GOOD… But… *sigh* I'm sorry…! Hope it was even just a BIT alright! I'll try to make a better one next time, though…!

I'll try to update sooner than next time, too. But I can't promise it… And if anyone has any ideas, It'll be a great help!

Please, please, please review!


	10. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10: Neji would always be there for her, shielding her from the rain and cold.

Dedication: Under a Rain Cloud, thank you for the reviews!

A/N: It's freezing… *sniff.* This is a bit shorter than the rest… :D Hope you still like it! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**COLD**

The weapons mistress ran her hands through her cold freezing arms trying to keep it even just a bit warm. A cloud of water droplets formed before her as she sighed. She had been so engrossed at the book she found in the library that she didn't even notice it darken and rain outside. Of course, she couldn't help it if her mind itched to read about weapons but she should have been sensitive enough to bring a jacket. Now she was stuck in front of the closed library, her prized book in her hands, freezing to death.

Her teeth chattered against each other as she leaned against the cold wall. The librarian would have let her stayed in but unfortunately, for Tenten, she needed to go fetch her kid from the academy. She slung her bag off her shoulders and hugged it, hoping for heat.

She stared absently at the dark before her; the usual busy and full streets were now empty and wet. No matter how hard she imagined it, she just couldn't run through it, the winds and rain were too strong. It's not that she was scared, but her parents would KILL her if she arrived home drenching wet. And besides, she didn't want to miss training with her team, particularly HIM. Though she never would admit it out loud, Tenten had unintentionally fallen for her stoic teammate.

She couldn't help herself, ever since they were kids from the academy, she already had feelings for him, but thinking that she would soon grow out of it, she chose to ignore it. But she was wrong. As the years passed, she fell farther more.

Tenten ran her hands through her damp hair as she saw a couple holding each other under an umbrella passed. They were teasing each other, making the umbrella sway back and forth, resulting to them getting wet. "How sweet." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Instead of them giggling under it, they might as well hand her the umbrella. At least it would have gone to good use.

The couple passed and Tenten found herself alone again. The wind gushed strongly and it bit through her bare skin. She shivered slightly and sat down on her feet. She might as well rest her legs. Resting her head on her hand, she closed her eyes slowly, but opened them quickly as a warm heavy object dropped on her shoulders and wrapped themselves around her. A jacket.

She looked up, surprised to see white orbs staring back at her.

"Neji?" She asked, astonished.

"Hn." He answered, smirking. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…" She stood up quickly, ready to defend herself. "I…"

"Went out without a jacket and left your umbrella at home." He continued for her.

Tenten smiled sheepishly. She really did need to take those memory pills.

"We better go." He said opening his umbrella.

"Go where?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Where else?" He said. "Unless you want to sit there for the whole night."

"Oh." Tenten said, standing up and stepping beside him as they made their way home. "How'd you know it was me sitting there?" She asked.

"You kept talking about wanting to read a book the whole week, and since you're standing in front of the library, it's not hard to figure out." He said, shrugging.

Tenten lifted the book up proudly. "It's a great book!" She justified.

He smiled.

Tenten rubbed her cold hands together. And it was only then that she remembered she was wearing his jacket.

"Oh, Neji… you're jacket." She said, fumbling to remove it.

"Don't." His baritone voice said, stopping her. "It's cold… You better wear it." He asked, turning away.

Tenten smiled at the pink tinge that had made its way to his cheeks. "Thank you." She said, pulling the jacket tighter. Next time, there would be no need to worry. Neji would always be there, shielding her from the rain and cold

**END**

A/N: Another crappy one… and SHORT! I just can't come up with good ideas these days… *sigh* review anyway please!


	11. In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 11: The dark enveloped her. But he was there to hold her hand.

Dedication: This one's for HeavenlySwirl, thank you, thank you for all the reviews.:D

A/N: A/N: Wow… How many weeks has it been? :D. Sorry, got really busy with school and I couldn't think of anything so it took me this long to update.:D. I was supposed to post this story last Halloween, but I didn't have time, again.:D. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Thank you!

This chapter will kinda focus on Tenten and her mom, at the same time, tenten and Neji… Hope you like it!

Belated Happy Halloween!:D

**IN THE DARK**

"Here mom! Look!" the nine year old brunette shouted, pulling her mother's hand. Leading her through the small crowd, they reached a small Halloween costume section of the shopping mall. Her mom visibly shook her head when she saw the costume her daughter was pointing at. It was a long, black coat, obviously an outfit for somebody who'd want to portray a vampire.

"It's really cool!" Shouted the small girl in glee as she pulled the costume of the rack and held it in front of the mirror.

"Well… Tenten," her mother replied hesitantly. "It's a little too long for you, I think," she reasoned, not wanting to disappoint the child.

"Oh, well how about this one, then?" the girl said, moving to the next stack of clothes.

This time, her mom frowned even more. A pirate costume. How did her daughter get so tomboyish?

"See, it even comes with this eye patch!," the young girl shouted again, clearly impressed.

"Look, honey," Her mom said, bending to her knees, "We're attending the Hyuga's Halloween party. One of the richest in this country, and maybe even the whole world."

"So…?" The girl asked, confused. "It's a good costume," she shrugged.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you would want to go in a costume a bit more... suiting," her mom replied.

"Ew!" The girl shouted, understanding the hidden meaning of her mother's words. "I don't want to be girly," she said, pouting, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Just this once, Tenten. And besides, we're in the boys' section," Her mom said looking up to a small signboard hung to the ceiling. _FOR BOYS._

Tenten scoffed. She was usually hard-headed, especially when it was about the gender thing, but the look in her mother's eyes, told her that maybe this once, she could give in.

Just this once.

"Okay, mom." She replied, forcing herself to smile.

"Thank you dear," her mom said, giving her a tight hug, before pulling her to the girls' section in the opposite side.

Tenten sighed as her mother tugged at her, just as she noticed a young boy calmly observing them. Irritated by the boy's stare, she stuck her tongue out playfully, before being hidden by a crowd of shoppers.

xOxOxOx

"You look beautiful honey," her mom said, looking proudly down on her.

All the young girl could do was frown as she tried in vain to smoothen the small frilly dress she was wearing. _Great._

"Here's your wand," Her mom said happily, handing her a small pink stick with a star on its end.

"Er. Thanks mom," Tenten replied, managing a small smile. Had she known that she would end up being a fairy, she never would have agreed to NOT buy the cool pirate costume she noticed.

"I'll go get us some food," her mother smiled. "Stay where you are," she said, firmly, before leaving her daughter sitting on a small couch.

Tenten looked curiously around. She always knew that the Hyugas' were rich, but she never expected them to be this rich. Their house was the biggest she had ever been in. Glass separated every room, and the whole hall was lit with golden chandeliers. The living room she was sitting in was probably wider than their whole house. People everywhere where dressed in fancy clothes. This was by far the best and most expensive party she had ever been in.

Curiosity in her eyes, she stood up, smoothed her dress and started walking around.

"Hi cutie," a lady with extremely large breasts said as she walked by, to which Tenten just rolled her eyes to.

She saw a few classmates from her school, which she watched enviously. All of them were wearing these really cool and scary costumes.

"All of them except me." She whispered to herself before finally finding the door leading outside the room.

Another long hall met her eyes, just as grand as the one she had come in. Doors were on every side. Being the adventurous girl she was, Tenten quickly ran to the doors and opened them one by one, forgetting her mother's order to stay where she was.

In every door she opened, she couldn't help but gasp. Everywhere she went was always so majestic that she couldn't believe it was real. Door after door she pulled open, until she found herself contented and headed back to the living room.

But glancing one last time at the long rows of doors, she spotted a brown mahogany door that she failed to notice earlier. With a large vase of flower beside it, it was hidden in the farther end of the hall.

She walked slowly to it, irritated that she had not noticed it earlier. With a push, she opened the door slowly. This time, she gasped again. Not because of amazement but because of surprise. Sitting in the end of the large room was a boy with pale eyes and long, black hair. The same boy she stuck her tongue out to, two days ago.

"What are you doing here?" She said, accusingly, closing the door behind her.

The boy arched his eyebrow before putting down the book he had been reading. "I should be asking you that," he said, calmly.

"I… my mother and I was invited to the party. You?" Tenten asked walking closer to him.

He chuckled. "Me?" he asked, a thin obnoxious smile forming in his lips. "I live in this house."

"What?" Tenten asked, taken aback. "You? But… I thought the Hyugas live here?" She asked.

"I am a Hyuga." He said. "Hyuga, Neji. The son of Hyuga Hizashi."

"You can't be serious." Tenten said, laughing.

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

"Obviously, I don't." Tenten replied.

He chuckled. "Before sticking your tongue out at me again, go check my ID," he said, gesturing to a small ID hanging on the wall to her left.

Walking to it, she squinted to read the words written on it. _Hyuga, Neji._ And above it was his picture.

"I don't believe it…" Tenten whispered. She stuck her tongue out to a Hyuga!

"Believe me now?" He asked.

_Do I have any other choice?_She thought darkly, facing him. "I'm sorry for sticking my tongue out on you the other day." She said quickly, bowing her head in apology.

Neji scoffed. "I don't need your apology. Just leave my room," he said nonchalantly, before going back to read his book.

Tenten felt heat rise to her face. "Look!" She shouted before she could stop herself. "I know you're a Hyuga, and that you're rich, powerful and everything else, but you can talk a bit more resepectfully than that you know."

Neji raised his looked at her, curiousity and surprise in his face.

"Well?" she asked, a small hand on her hip. "Don't you have anyth—" Tenten stopped, looking at the sudden pitch black around her. After a moment where her eyes adjusted to teh sudden darkness, she screamed, falling to her knees. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared of the dark.

"Hey calm down!" She heard the boy say, and then footsteps heading towards her.

She knew it was embarrassing, especially after lecturing him like that, but the darkness froze her. All she could do was wait, hugging her knees and sobbing, hoping he would reach her quick.

Her wish was granted. "Stand up," The boy whispered, pulling her by her shoulders. "Hn," he said, and even in the complete darkness, he could see the smirk on his face. "If you'd have left when I told you too, you would have been with your mother by now," then, she felt his hingers entertwine with hers. With a desperation, she squeezed his hand, as if assuring herself that she was indeed not alone.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked, holding tight as he pulled her, leading her like a cane would lead a blind person.

"I'm taking you back," he said simply.

Their shoes echoed on the cold floor. She knew they were probably near by now. They had been walking in silence, but there was a comforting presence about him that she felt safe. They must have been near the living room now.

"We're here," he said, as if an answer to her thoughts, and she heard a door creak open.

As soon as the knob was turned, voices suddenly reached her ear, but only one of them was registered to her mind. "Tenten! Where are you?" It was her mother's voice.

"Mom!" She shouted back, just as soon as all the lights turned back on, and Neji let go of her hand.

"Tenten!" Her mom shouted, running to her.

Tenten smiled as her mother pulled her to a tight hug. "I told you to stay on the couch," her mother whispered.

"Sorry mom," she smiled apologetically, holding on to her mother's familiar hand. That was when she remembered the hand she had held on to earlier.

Turning around, she could see Neji watching them.

_Next time, don't go wandering around… Tenten._He mouthed.

Tenten nodded and smiled. _Thank you._ She mouthed back.

The pale eyed boy smiled, before finally waving and leaving the room.

**END**

A/N: Firstly, I know that Tenten wouldn't be scared of the dark, and that the Hyugas would never have a black out… But I don't have time to think of anything else, nor edit any mistakes…Secondly, I'm sorry if there wasn't much fluff, but again, I don't have time to think of anything more to add…

But I still hope that it was good enough.:D

So please review!thanks!

_Editted:5.11.13 Minor changes, so no original version for this one. Lol. _


	12. In the Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 12: Taking a deep breath, she took one step forward.

**Note: Chapter 12 to 17 will remain unedited. I strangely feel happy with how they are, despite some things I would want to change. If that makes sense.**

A/N: Wow… I'm sorry. I keep planning on updating earlier but it always ends up weeks later… =(. And my only defense for this is that I've been busy with school and also at home, (being it Christmas and all,), well.. anyway, I hope you all had a great year!

So.. this chapter will be based from the previous one, (In the dark), and will be focused to many years later… when they're all grown up. (Thank you to Shubhs,xD)

Enjoy!

**IN THE SHADOW**

"Ino, I just DON'T understand why you want me to wear this!" the brunette shouted while smoothing her skirt.

"Stop complaining, Tenten." Her blonde haired companion said. "You look great," she said, smiling slyly.

Tenten scoffed. "That's according to you, Ino," she said, rolling her eyes. "Look!" she pointed to her reflection, "I look like an overgrown kid!"

Ino laughed. "See? Wearing dresses makes you uncomfortable, which is exactly why I want you to wear it tonight."

"What?" Tenten asked, turning her head around to face her friend.

"You're nineteen Tenten!" Ino shouted, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Your single." Ino said, looking at her with pitying eyes.

Tenten sighed and looked back at the mirror. "I'm happy, Ino. I thought friends were supposed to be happy when _you're_ happy."

"But you're not! I mean, how could you be happy without a boyfriend?" Ino asked, bewildered. "Even Hinata has one!" she cried, pointing to the girl quietly watching from the corner of the room.

"A-ano… Ino, I don—"

"Look, let's not drag Hinata into this," Tenten said, noticing that her best friend's face was already as red as the dress she was wearing.

"Alright. Sorry, but you should understand, Tenten!" Ino said, pleadingly.

"I don't understand anything you're saying Ino," she answered back, shaking her head impatiently.

"But you should!" Ino shouted, running to face her. "I know what you do with all those love letters you receive," she glared.

Tenten chuckled, but then stopped when she saw that Ino was actually serious.

"You shouldn't burn them!" Ino shouted like this was the most hideous crime a person on earth could ever commit.

"What else do you expect me to do with those stupid papers? Read and swoon over them?"

Ino nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Never." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Ino's right, you know," Sakura said, stepping out of her dressing room wearing a black, strapless dress. "You never know if you'd like the person giving it to you."

Tenten sighed impatiently. She didn't want a boyfriend, what part of that didn't they understand?

"Besides, those letters are the instruments they use to declare their love and passion for you!" Ino said dramatically.

"What are we going to your house for again?" Tenten asked, ignoring Ino and looking at Hinata.

"Party," Hinata said quietly.

"For what?"

"For Pete's sake, it's New Year's eve, Tenten," Sakura said, peering at herself in the mirror.

"Oh…" She had completely forgotten… But she spent the last 5 years alone that she didn't even remember what it felt like to celebrate it,

"And why do I have to go again?" Tenten asked, peering over her shoulders to look at her best friend.

"Because Neji is there," Ino said, laughing.

Tenten rolled her eyes, but deep inside, felt her heart beat a little faster. Neji was one of her classmates, and oddly, they spent most of their time together. Which was mainly because he was the only one she could even connect with.

"Wow Ten, you suddenly became quiet," Sakura said, smirking.

"That's because I was observing my dress," tenten said, quickly focusing to the mirror in front of her.

Hinata suddenly chuckled, causing the three of them to turn their heads to her curiously. And in turn, caused her face to turn bright red.

"S-sorry," she said quietly, bowing her head.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sakura said, chuckling. "And… more importantly, what were you laughing at?"

"Tenten is very much like N-neji niisan," she said, smiling. "Whenever I mention Tenten's name to niisan, he always becomes suddenly quiet."

"Reeaaly?" Ino said, grinning widely. "You hear that, Ten?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Tenten said, looking away. "And anyway, Neji is always quiet."

Ino and Sakura chuckled, and finally decided to drop the topic.

"Not when he's with you," Sakura whispered slyly, walking briskly to the counter to pay for her dress.

xOxOxOx

"Y-you look so beautiful Tenten-chan," Hinata said sincerely after meeting her three friends at the door.

"Stop saying that," Tenten hissed angrily. She just hated being complimented.

"It's true," Ino said, eyeing her. "I envy you,"

Tenten rolled her eyes before tugging nervously at her dress. There were so many people around. She stared widely at the ornaments and the structure of the wide hall she stood in. Though she knew she had been here once before, the whole room didn't fail to amaze her.

She sighed, remembering the first time she entered the house. If only her mom would be here this time… she would have been so proud.

"Oooh! Look! It's Sasuke and the others!" Sakura said, pointing to Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba sitting quietly on a couch. "And speaking of which, I have something to remind Sasuke, you three can wait here," she said, walking away.

"Sakura! Wait! I'm coming!" Ino shouted, winking and catching up with her bestfriend.

Tenten shook her head disapprovingly, "they never change."

Hinata smiled. She was glad they didn't. "Oh, wait Tenten, Otou-sama's calling for me, too."

Looking to where she pointed, Tenten easily spotted the great Hiashi-sama signalling for her daughter. "Sure, take your time," she said, forcing a smile.

Hinata nodded gratefully, "I'll be back as soon as I can," she whispered before dashing off.

Tenten watched her best friend leave sorrowfully. She hated being alone… especially in places she wasn't familiar with. She hated crowded places, which was the reason she quickly looked around for the exit of the room. Although she and Hinata were best friends, she had never been invited by Hinata to enter this part of their house, since it was only reserved for the most special occasions.

Finally spotting a door at the corner of the room, she ran quickly to it and opened.

A sense of déjà vu filled her body. A long hall met her eyes, just as grand as the one she had come from. Doors were on every side. Exhaling deeply, Tenten knew that she wasn't allowed to wandering off in someone else's house, but something was pulling her… Inviting her to walk the unfamiliar hall laying out before her.

It was like she had been here before… It was like this was place she had discovered something special… But what it was, she didn't remember, nor did she understand.

Taking a deep breath, she took one step forward.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: again… I;m sorry, I was planning to finish this by now… But my eyes can't take it anymore… It's 4 a.m. in the morning and I really need to go to bed… But I'm gonna try to finish the next part tomorrow… oh, I mean later(No promises)…*yawn*

Anyway, Its finally 2010! This year was great and I hope the next will be, too…

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Have a Blessed one


	13. In the Shadow Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 13: De javus and darkness.

**IN THE SHADOW, PART II**

Each step she took seemed to echo through the long, wide corridor. And each door she saw seemed to pull her, edging her to open them. But she ignored the inviting feeling, and walked boldly down the corridor. Painting were laid out on every side, splendid and glorious painting, portraying the power of the Hyugas.

She stopped just before she reached the end of the corridor. A great, brown door stood ajar. She could see the light from the room radiating to the dark, empty corridor she stood in. She checked her watch inquiringly. It was 30 minutes till midnight. 30 minutes till the end of another year. Looking around her, she immediately noticed the difference between the door in front of her and the others. It was bigger, and obviously more carefully designed.

Curiosity rising every second, she stepped forward and squinted from the light that hit her eyes, stepping forward she pushed the door lightly. The door swung with more force than she expected and she gasped as she saw the young man standing in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she stepped backwards. She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest.

Pale, lavender eyes looked down at her, also clearly surprised. His hand was gripping the doorknob. Apparently, he was just about to leave the room when she tried opening it, leading to them facing each other in an awkward silence.

"Tenten?" he whispered, confused.

"Neji!" she whispered back. She had completely forgotten. Neji! Neji Hyuga… of course he would be in this house… But she never expected him to be here, of all places. She thought he was back in the room, celebrating, like all the others.

He just stared at her questioningly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here," Tenten said, bowing her head, but mainly to hide her blushing face.

"I don't know what your apologizing for," he said quietly, looking away.

Tenten opened her mouth to explain why she was here, but closed them almost immediately. A cold gust of wind blew from the window by the corner, causing her teeth to chatter.

"It's cold," Neji whispered.

Tenten nodded. Feeling to frozen to even speak.

Neji sighed and opened the door to the room widely. Light and warmth immediately radiated over Tenten. She stared inside and furrowed her eyebrows. The room… there was something about it.

"Hn," Neji grunted waking Tenten from her thoughts.

Tenten stared blankly in front of her. Neji's hand was outstretched, holding out to her an oversized jacket.

"Wha-?" Tenten stammered, looking at him questioningly.

He sighed, then pushed the jacket to her hand. "It's cold," he said, looking at her shoulder.

Tenten's hand shot to her dress strap consciously. Her shoulders were bare. _One of the reasons I hate wearing dresses._ She thought angrily, taking the jacket from Neji. "I—" She held the jacket firmly, it felt so soft… so… warm. "Thank you," she said quickly, bowing her head in gratitude.

"Just bring a jacket next time," Neji said quietly, reaching inside his room to switch of the lights. "We better head back to the party," he said, gesturing her to walk ahead.

Tenten hesitantly put on the jacket and nodded. She felt him walking just a few inches behind her. The whole corridor was enveloped in silence. Complex… awkward silence. Tenten sighed quietly. At school, it was never like this. At school, it was always so easy to talk to him. At school…

Tenten shot a glance at him curiously. His eyes were focused on the tiled floor. In the long span of time they spent together, she could already read him easily. He was deep in thought… but what it was about, she couldn't decipher. Looking down, Tenten noticed he was looking very formal, which was to be expected since they were heading to a party, but Tenten couldn't ignore the fact that he looked very striking… and more handsome, than usual.

She shook her head furiously, angry at herself. This was not the time to be thinking about those things.

"Do you remember?" Neji's voice popped out, shattering the silence.

Tenten stopped. Looking curiously at him. "Remember what?"

His lips suddenly curved into a thin, sad, smile. "Nothing," he said quietly. "Come on. We have to hurry."

But Tenten's feet kept her stuck to the ground. There was something about the way he talked to her. It's like he wasn;t asking her… but forcing her to remember. And why did they have to hurry?

"Neji! Remember what?" She repeated, running to catch up with him. She was lucky he walked slow.

He shook his head furiously. "I told you. It's nothing."

She sighed. "I know you. And I know it's not just nothing," she repeated persistently, looking at him. And almost gasped when she saw a faint, pink tinge on his cheeks. _What the?_

He just ignored her, walking straight ahead.

She shook her head again, frustrated. "Fine then. Then tell me why we have to hurr—!" Her question was answered before she could even answer it. The whole corridor turned pitch black. Her feet was rooted to the floor, and she found herself unable to move.

"Shit," she heard Neji mutter.

She could feel sweat dropping from her forehead. She tried to stand up straight, but her knees buckled below her. "Neji," she managed to whisper, before her knees finally gave in.

She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the cold floor, but instead, felt strong, powerful arms wrapped below her shoulders and her own arms, supporting her up.

"I thought so," she heard Neji whisper from behind her.

She felt her heartbeat race, faster than it could ever go. "I'm sorry," she whispered, heaving herself to stand straight. "Don't worry," she continued, pushing herself away.

"Are you sure?" He asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Hai," Tenten answered, determined not to show her weakness. She felt neji nod, before he finally let go of her. She breathed in deeply, before finally having the nerves to talk. "What now?" She asked, anxious to arrive at the party before the clock stroke 12.

She heard him sigh wearily. "I know the way, but the problem is how I take you there in this darkness," she heard him stride to her side. "You hand," he said, quietly.

"What?" Tenten asked, momentarily confused, then finally understood. She reached her hand out to where neji's voice emitted from.

"It's easier this way," he said, taking her hand in his.

She nodded, although she knew that he couldn't see it.

"Let's go," he said, taking a step forward.

Tenten followed, and they walked together in silence.

"They do this every year," Neji said, his voice sounding stronger in the darkness.

"This blackout thing?"

"Hai. Five minutes before twelve, and they turn off all the lights. They said it makes it more entertaining."

"For some," Tenten said, darkly.

She heard him scoff. "I have a feeling you wouldn't have been too scared if you stayed in the hall," he said.

Tenten chuckled. "You're right, I guess. But it's just my nature to."

"I know," He said, chuckling along with her. "There's going to be a fireworks display later. Twelve," he informed her.

"Really? Oh, that'd be great," she replied, smiling. Their conversation brought her back to the ones they always had at school… It just flowed effortlessly.

Silence once more, before Tenten spoke up again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Neji asked, confused.

"For breaking down earlier…" She said, quietly. "I've had Nyctophobia ever since I was young…"

"It's not your fault," Neji answered sincerely.

"But still, I shouldn't have—"

"I told you," he said, more sternly. "I know you didn't mean to break down like that. And it's not your fault. I should have warned you, or at least have taken you back to the party before the lights went out."

"Don't blame yourself like that!" Tenten shouted angrily back, pulling her hand away, amidst the gloominess around her. There was no reason for him to blame himself… especially when they both knew he had nothing to do with it.

He sighed heavily. "Come on," was all he said, taking her hand and leading her to the hall.

The rest of their journey remained in silence, until he finally stopped. "We're here."

Tenten stopped, listening alertly. She could hear sounds from in front of her. "Thank you," she said, sincerely.

"Anytime," he said, leading her hand to the door.

She groped until she finally found the door knob. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Not my kind of thing," he answered.

She smiled. "At least come and watch the fireworks," she said, knowing that the hall was filled with windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor, enabling the people inside to have a clear view of the sky.

"Speaking of which…" Neji said, rather hesitantly. "Do you want to have a good view?"

"What?" Tenten asked, unsure of what he was saying. Then, she suddenly smiled, and released her grip on the doorknob. "You know a better place?" She asked.

"The best," Neji said, laughing as he took hold of her hand again.

"We better hurry," Tenten said. She had a feeling they didn't have much time.

"Hai," Neji said, in agreement, jogging to pick up the pace.

xOxOxOx

"It's beautiful…" Tenten said, as she breathed the fresh air. Suddenly, it didn't matter how tired she was, or how many flights of stairs they had to climb. The whole sky was in front of her, stars shining brightly.

Neji had taken her to a great balcony, rested above the hall they had come from.

She looked at him, finally able to see his face with the help of the moon's light. Suddenly… she understood what he asked her earlier. The memories of that Halloween night… when she lost her way… and he helped her back. How could she have forgotten?

"Neji?" She asked, looking up to him.

"Hn?" He asked curiously.

"I… remember," she said, memories flashing back again.

He looked at her, smiling. "Good," he said, teasing her.

"Thank you for then," she continued. "And for now."

He nodded, grinning. "Anytime."

She smiled back, but turned her head to the heavens as she heard a clock chime just below them. Fireworks in different colors filled the whole sky. She watched them, feeling a sense of contentment inside of her. Another year had passed again. Everything was just moving too fast.

Looking to her side, she saw Neji also looking up, smiling at the lights. Then, before she could think of what she was doing, she stood on tip toes and kissed him gingerly on the cheek.

Neji turned away from the fireworks, to look at her, surprised.

Tenten felt her whole face go red. "Uhm… Happy New Year?" She said awkwardly, forcing a smile.

His lips curved into a thin smile, as his hand took hers. "Happy New Year, Tenten." He whispered, as their fingers entertwined.

**END**

A/N: Again, Happy New Year to all!

The ending's kinda rushed… I know, and I ask you to forgive me for that.=(, but drowsiness is finally taking over..

*sigh,*in a few more hours I'll be back to my boring desk listening to the teachers' boring discussions.. Oh well…xD

Don't forget to review! (please and thank you)


	14. 20 Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 14: What do you do when bored? Play a game of 20 questions.

A/N: Finally... an update. Thanks to the reviewers!

**20 QUESTIONS**

Tenten cursed loudly as she wearily sat on the branch she had been standing on. "Stupid rain," she muttered.

Neji nodded in agreement as he watched the drops of water pelting down. He and Tenten were about to spar when it started to rain. Not wanting to get sick, they were forced to take shelter on a sturdy tree.

"Hopefully it won't rain later," he said, looking up at the sky. Konoha was holding a festival later that night.

"I hope so," Tenten nodded in agreement.

Neji didn't really understand the use of such festivals but he was planning something for the night and he didn't want it to be ruined by the stupid rain.

Tenten sighed as she turned her gaze to the young man sitting beside her. He had already began to meditate. She shook her head disapprovingly. She just couldn't understand why he even did it. Everytime she tried it, she always ended up falling asleep. But she couldn't just sit there and do nothing… no siree.

"Hey Neji," she whispered quietly.

"Hn."

"Neji!" she repeated again, forcing him to open his eyes.

"What. Tenten?" He asked, obviously irritated. She was the only one who could distract him from his meditation.

"Let's play a game!" She suggested happily.

"Hn," he grunted again, resuming his meditation.

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"Hn."

"Neji!"

"Hn."

"Please?" she insisted, pouting.

Neji sighed as he opened his eyes in defeat. She looked so much like a child. "Fine," he exhaled as he saw her grin widely. "What game?"

"20 questions!" She said gleefully. "You know how to play it right?"

Neji scoffed.

She took that as a yes. Tenten giggled. "Good. I'll start."

Neji nodded.

"Um…" Tenten cocked her head to the side, thinking deeply. "When is your birthday?"

Neji's eyebrow raised. "You already know the answer to that."

Tenten shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"July 3," Neji shook his head wearily.

Tenten nodded. "Your turn!"

"Birthday?"

Tenten scowled. "You know the answer to that!"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know what else to ask," he said, mocking her words.

"Fine. March 9," Tenten smiled.

"Hn," Neji answered, nodding.

"Why do you like meditating?" Tenten asked.

"It relaxes me," Neji said, simply.

"Is that all?"

"It helps me think."

"Oh… Well that's boring… You turn!"

"Why do you love irritating me?"

"Do I?" tenten asked, surprised.

"That's another question, and yes… you do." Neji answered, smiling.

Tenten giggled. "Maybe it's because its fun seeing you annoyed."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're turn."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Oh! I know! What's your blood type?"

"O. You?"

"B." Tenten answered, grinning.

"Next."

"Hm… What's your favorite food?"

"I like fish soba." Neji answered, shrugging. "What are your hobbies?"

"I like fortune-telling…" Tenten said. "Wait. How many questions have I asked?"

"Six." Neji answered, simply. "And I've asked four."

"Oh… You ask, then."

Neji thought for a moment. He had nothing to ask Tenten… He seemed to know everything about her already. And how could he not? They told each other everything. They've been friends for years. But sometimes, Neji doubted if he only did look at her as a friend. Sometimes… it just felt like she was something more. But he never had the courage to tell her that. He was scared of being rejected. Of losing her.

"Neji?" She asked, disturbing his thoughts.

"Do you like somebody?" Neji asked. But after the words slipped from his mouth, he wanted more than anything to use the Gentle Fist on himself.

"I—What?" Tenten said, blushing.

"You heard me," he said, He didn't mean to ask the question so suddenly, but even he couldn't help it. And since the words were already out there, there was no point in hesitating.

"Y-yes…" she answered.

Neji nodded. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or not. And now the question was: who? "Your turn," he said.

"Alright," Tenten said, regaining her composure. Neji's sudden question surprised her. Of course she liked somebody. She liked… Him… But there was no way she would be telling him that. "Do you like somebody?" she asked, wanting to ask for years the same question he had asked her.

Neji smirked. "Yes," realizing, himself as he answered her.

"Oh…" Tenten said, sadly. "Is she beautiful?"

"Very," Neji answered, smirking.

Tenten forced herself to smile. Now there was absolutely no chance that it was her. But that was not gonna stop her from finding out who it was. "Where is she right now?"

Neji smiled as he approached her. "In front of me."

The next thing Tenten knew was that Neji's lips crashed on hers. She felt her whole body burn as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Your turn," she said, grinning, as they pulled apart for air, her hands still resting on his shoulders.

He grinned, looking straight at her eyes. "Do you think she feels the same way about me?"

"Definitely."

**END**

A/N: Just finished going through the facts (bdays, blood types, etc) about Neji and Tenten, and my mind came up with this.

It's kinda crappy, yes, I know.

=)


	15. Always There

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 15: There were only four times that she had put on a dress. And oddly enough, he was always there. AU.

A/N: I got this idea when we were shopping for a gown for prom. It's a week from now. Oh, I'm hyped!

Thank you all for the reviews!

Enjoy.

Warning: Character Death.

**ALWAYS THERE**

The cold wind billowed, blowing the strands of her brown, faded hair. She clenched her umbrella tightly, so tight that she could even feel the pain in her hand. She looked around her. All she could see was black. Except for the cold, colorless rain pelting down. A sad smile crept across her face. It was like the weather wanted to portray all the pain she was feeling. The despair.

The sadness.

As she looked up to the gray clouds, her mind suddenly flashed to all the moments in her life. It was then that an odd thought sparked in her mind. Four times. Only four times in her life had she wore a dress. And oddly enough, he was always there.

The first time was 42 years ago.

_She was only seven then, same as he. She frowned angrily as she sat at the backseat of their pickup truck. She had told her mother that she was better off with some jeans and a plain shirt, but her mother insisted on the white frilly dress her pale eyed- best friend had given her for her birthday. The dress she was now wearing._

"_Mom it's cold!" She complained, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Then use your jacket Tenten. Stop complaining," her father said, firmly._

_The little girl cringed in fear. She knew that tone meant for her to stop, but she just couldn't take wearing a dress. Her legs felt cold and exposed. Tenten tugged desperately, pulling the dress down._

"_We're here, dear," her mother said, as the car stopped._

_Tenten nodded as she looked out of the tinted window. Although she had been invited to go there many times, she still couldn't help but feel amazed at the grandeur of their house. But what else could she expect from one of the richest families in Japan?_

_She stepped out of the old truck awkwardly, almost tripping on her dress._

"_Be careful, Tenten-chan," her mother warned, holding her hand. "Here, I think it's best if you give it to her," she said, passing to her a small present._

"_Okay," Tenten agreed, as she received the small gift she had wrapped so carefully that night. "B-but okaa-san! Aren't you coming?" She asked, realizing that her mother was walking back to the car._

_Her mother smiled, looking to her daughter's eyes. "I wouldn't want to disturb your fun time," she said, smiling. "Besides, they'll look after you here, and you're big enough to take care of yourself. We'll come back for you later," she said, kissing Tenten's forehead._

_Tenten nodded her head nervously, before waving goodbye as the truck drove away. She turned around to face the enormous house, before walking toward it, clutching her gift anxiously. It took her about twenty steps to reach the great door, towering above her. After gazing at it admiringly, she brought her knuckles to the wooden exterior and knocked._

_She waited for a few seconds, before the door opened. She half-expected to see her best friend, blushing and smiling at her, but was proven wrong when the door opened wide._

_A young boy, just her age, stood before her. He eyes were pale, almost like Hinata's, but only with a tint of lavender in it. But it wasn't his eyes that made her step back; it was his gaze on her—intent, almost angry, and his facial expression was blank._

_She had never seen anybody looking so impassive._

"_What do you want?" He snapped, eyeing her._

"_I-I—!"_

"_Neji-nii-san!" A familiar, timid voice called from behind him._

"_Hinata?" He exclaimed, looking behind him._

"_H-hai," the speaker whispered, stepping out the door, standing between the two. "She-she's here for my birthday," she explained, gesturing towards her best friend, who was holding a package in her hand._

_The bun haired girl nodded, as the boy turned to look at her, with a softer expression this time. Without his stern look, Tenten noticed that he actually looked good._

"_M-my name's Tenten," she started._

_He nodded. "Neji," was all he muttered, before walking away._

_Tenten couldn't help but sigh in relief as he left._

"_I'm glad you came, tenten-chan!" Hinata said, gleefully._

_She nodded happily. "Me too. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!" she shouted, handing her the present._

"_Arigato!" The young Hyuga exclaimed, blushing. Then her eyes turned to Tenten's dress. "I'm glad you wore it."_

_All Tenten could do was smile, as she hugged her timid friend. Tenten could hear Hinata whispering something, but it was like the words were muffled by a bubble surrounding her._

_She was too focused on the young boy walking away._

It was the first time they met, and also the 1st time she wore a dress.

The second time was 9 years later.

_Tenten's slim fingers found their way to her powdered face. "It's like the make-up's too thick," she whispered urgently to the blonde haired girl beside her._

_Ino chuckled, before bringing out the pocket mirror from her pouch. "Stop panicking. It looks great."_

_Tenten raised the mirror, once again gasping at her reflection. Surprised that she could come close to looking good._

"_See? It looks good," Ino said, smiling._

"_Yeah…I guess it's alright," the brown haired girl answered, watching her reflection. Her hair was ponytailed at the side of her head, making her brown locks fall on her shoulder, and to the front of her dress. Make-up filled her face, though it wasn't as thick as the other girls'. It was just enough to bring out the color of her eyes. Looking down to her body, she again tugged uncomfortably at the peach colored dress wrapping her body._

"_Don't worry," a baritone voice said quietly._

"_Neji!" she exclaimed, looking to her right. She hadn't even noticed that Ino had gone, and that Neji had replaced her._

_He smirked, as he glanced towards his cousin's best friend._

"_I just want my pants back," Tenten complained, uncomfortably._

_He chuckled lightly, before standing up. "I told you, you don't have to worry," Neji repeated extending his hand to her. "Care to dance?"_

_Tenten nodded, hoping that the make-up was enough to cover the blush that was now creeping to her cheeks._

_Neji smiled as their hands met, and he led her to the dance floor._

"_Oh, and Tenten… You look beautiful."_

Tenten smiled as the scene seemed to replay in her head, playing as if she was watching everything on a wide screen TV. It was the night that changed everything between them… It was the night that they weren't considered as friends anymore.

She looked to her side, noticing the green grass all around her. As she stared, her mind again drifted… To the thir time she wore a dress. It was the happiest day of her life.

"_You look gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered the dressing room._

_Tenten turned around to face her. "Thank you Sakura…" she whispered, not believing that it was really happening._

_Sakura stepped closer to her, and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "I told you the dress would look great," she whispered._

_Tenten nodded, gratefully. This time, she didn't tug the dress down, since it fell to the floor, covering her entire lower body. The white dress was filled with pearls and beads. And this time, nothing held her hair up, causing it to fall to her back, reaching just above her waist._

"_Tenten," a sturdy voice said, from the door._

_Tenten turned to look and saw her father waiting for her. He was also wearing a white tuxedo, just as Sakura was wearing a white dress._

"_It's time," he said, smiling proudly at her, but she could see the tears forming at the corner of his eyes._

"_Hai," she said, nodding, and then hugged Sakura one last time before finally stepping out of the room._

_The cold snow filled the ground that day, but she felt nothing but happiness as she strode slowly down the aisle, clutching her father's hand._

_She smiled as she saw her soon-to-be husband waiting at the end, staring lovingly at her with his pale, lavender eyes._

"Mom…" A voice said quietly behind her. Tenten didn't have to look. She already knew who it was. "Mom.. I think it's… it's time to go home now," continued the voice.

Tenten nodded sadly, knowing her daughter was right. She had been standing, out in the rain, for hours now. She didn't even notice that she was the only one left… Standing and staring at the grave in front of her…The grave of her husband.

Tears fell from her eyes; she knew that nothing she could do would bring him back. Back still… Even once was enough. Holding his hand in hers just one last time would satisfy her. But she knew… she knew it was impossible. She knew it was time to go on with her life, which was what he would have wanted. "Just wait for me…" She whispered to the tomb, wishing that he could really hear her words.

She turned around. "Hiro…" She said, gazing at her daughter. Her hair and other features were exactly like hers. Except for her eyes… Her pale, lavender eyes.

"It's alright mom…" Hiroyuki whispered, as her mother reached her. "Dad's in a better place now," she whispered, as she walked her mother to the gray Porsche waiting for them in the highway.

"Yes," Tenten answered, looking straight to her daughter's eyes. How it reminded her of him… Tenten looked back one last time at the white tomb lying on the ground above them, and just then, another cold gust of wind blew, ruffling the trees.

As the breeze swayed around her, she heard his voice, whispering to her. Although she knew that nobody else but she could hear, something deep inside her told her she wasn't just imagining things. The voice continued on, whispering in words only she could understand. It was deep, and very peaceful, reminding her that everything was alright. She smiled one last time, before completely turning back, and stepping onto the car.

This time, her dress was pure black. Although she loved dark colors, it broke her heart to wear it in this occasion. Because wearing it really did confirm that he had gone ahead somewhere that someday, she would also go to. But now was not the time. And although she couldn't see him, it didn't mean he was completely gone. She knew that he was there, watching her… guiding her.

She knew… He was always there.

**END**

A/N: Not really one of my best, but I really wanted to write this… I might rewrite it, sometime in the future… But for now, this is good enough:D. But if there are any errors, please ignore them... I've got no time to recheck..:D.

Thanks for reading!

Review please.

=)

_Post note: Haha! I promised to rewrite this, but haven't yet. The promise is still on though. Just need to get my bones feeling up to it. 05.15.13_


	16. Forgetting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 16: "Neji-nii-san remembers almost everything about a person… Except their birthdays."

A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who've reviewed the previous chapters! Next, I just want to shout out; HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!:D

I was going to write for the Tenten week (courtesy of Heavenlyswirl;D) But changed my mind since I figured that I won't be able to write a decent one on time… (BTW, if anyone's interested, just send me a PM…and I'll give you the prompts, Again, thank you to Heavenlyswirl)

But, I'm hoping to write for one of the prompts… If I'll be able to finish one that's good enough,

Again, Happy Birthday Tenten!

Enjoy!

**FORGETTING**

"He didn't greet you? Again?!"

"Shhh…Ino!" The bun haired young woman hissed as she looked around their table. They were eating at a well known restaurant, and people were beginning to stare.

"Well it's true!" answered the blonde indignantly.

Tenten sighed. "Well, as Hinata says…" she stressed, gesturing to the timid pale-eyed kunoichi sitting beside her. "Neji does tend to rarely remember—no, scratch that—he tends to actually _forget_ people's birthdays,"

"_Other people's_ birthdays, perhaps, but how could he forget _yours?_"Ino pounded the table.

Again, many heads turned to them. Ino really did know how to catch people's attentions.

"Well, why does he have to remember anyway?" Tenten answered, in defense of her friend. "He doesn't remember anyone else's, so why does he have to make an exception and remember mine?"

"Because you're _Tenten!_" Ino stressed. "And why does he have to forget anyway? I mean, it's pretty easy to remember people's birthdays!"

"He probably thinks it's a waste of time, which I believe is true, of course," the brunette answered, leaning back to her soft chair. "I mean, what's the use of celebrating birthdays anyway? It's just another simple day, so why are we making it seem so special?"

Ino grimaced slightly. "I swear you're becoming more like that antisocial bastard every minute."

Tenten smiled sadly, but took the chance to glance towards the other kunoichi beside her. Her short pink hair was tied to a ponytail, pinned with small red ornaments they had bought four days ago. Brown, pleading eyes met her green ones, but upon seeing the evil glint in them, Tenten knew that Sakura was enjoying the conversation as much as her best friend.

"But, anyway, back to the topic," Ino continued, sparing no mercy for the bun-haired kunoichi.

"Just stop it, Ino," Tenten said, shaking her head. "Besides, I haven't even seen him today," which was actually true. Neji had been sent away on a mission, and word spread out that he had just arrived that evening. And since they had spent their whole time in the restaurant, Tenten didn't have time to meet up with her friend.

"But still—"

"I-ino chan…" Hinata whispered, silencing the other three girls sitting at the table. "I d-don't think we can really force Neji-nii-san to remember since…" she stopped, her face growing visibly red as three pairs of eyes bore down on her.

"Since what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Since he sometimes he doesn't even remember his own," Hinata exclaimed, smiling.

"Whoa…" Tenten expressed. So that was why he always looked so surprised whenever she greeted and gave him his gifts.

"I guess that's what happens when you're too much of a genius," Ino said, giggling.

"But I still think he should have remembered yours," continued Sakura.

"Aye," Ino nodded determinedly.

Tenten inwardly groaned. Why couldn't they just drop it? Once again, her brown eyes scanned the restaurant quickly, hoping for something, somebody to save her from her friends' constant pestering. Only a few tables were left occupied, since, as Tenten found out when she glanced at the clock, it was already pretty late. Which meant, there was only a few hours left before her birthday officially ended (1).

"…so unlike your secret admirer," Tenten heard Sakura say, when she snapped back to her senses.

"What?"

"We said, _he is so unlike your secret admirer!_" Ino repeated, giggling madly.

"Wha—oh, him," Tenten felt herself grow warmer. She had almost forgotten about him—or her. The person Ino and Sakura usually referred to as her 'secret admirer.'

"Speaking of w-which, what did he give you this year, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked, unable to control her curiousity.

"I don't know yet…" Tenten answered, fighting the blush that threatened to creep to her cheeks. Although she had never harbored feelings for anyone else, except her pale-eyed teammate, Tenten couldn't feel but help a deep connection between her and her 'unknown guy.' It all started some years after they had graduated from the academy.

She had opened the door to her apartment wearily that evening, having just arrived home from a mission. But before she could open her door, she had found a package placed on the concrete floor with only her name and a greeting on it. Inside, was a gleaming silver kunai. She never really found out who sent the gift, but the simple weapon became one of her favorites among all the other hundreds she possessed.

It had been like that every year. Whenever she would head home, she would always find a gift left for her. But she never found out who sent them.

"Maybe this time, it's gonna be more beautiful than ever!" Ino exclaimed, spreading her arms wide.

"Well, it's got to be," Sakura said. "Since it's dear Tenten's sweet sixteenth."

Despite herself, Tenten couldn't help but laugh. It felt so great to be spending time with her friends. They had been so busy lately, that they didn't even have time for get-togethers, but since it was her birthday, they had made an exception. She had wished that all the Konoha 12 would be present, but most of them had to be somewhere else, and other also, had to leave early. Only the kunoichis had made up their mind to stay.

Laughing filled the whole table as their conversations went on and on. Luckily, the topic about Neji and Tenten's admirer were never again brought out. They were so deeply rooted to their chatting that they only realized the time when a waited gently headed to their table and informed them that the restaurant was closing. It was only then that Tenten again glanced at the great clock hanging on the wall opposite them. There was only one hour left.

After Ino's failed attempts to convince the waiter, the four had to leave the comfort of the restaurant. As soon as they stepped outside, the light summer breeze greeted them. Although it was a lot more welcoming than the cold gusts during the past months, Tenten couldn't help but shudder. Immediately, she regretted not bringing her jacket along.

After walking together for a few blocks, Ino and Sakura had to wave goodbye to the other two, since they had to check on the hospital.

"I hope you don't feel too bad about Neji-nii-san…" Hinata said to her, after a few minutes of their quiet chatting.

Tenten smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm used to it."

"But I still think Ino-san and Sakura-san were right," Hinata continued. "H-he should have remembered."

Tenten smiled, not knowing what to say.

"It really is weird," Hinata said, talking more to herself, as her moonlit eyes drifted to the sky. "Neji-nii-san remembers almost everything about a person… Except their birthdays. Sometimes I think he just doesn't bother remembering, but at the same time, it's like he tries, but just forgets." She turned to face her friend. "Sorry Tenten-chan," she apologized, "I shouldn't have droned on like that."

"That's alright," she answered, laughing lightly. She was really glad that Hinata didn't stutter too much when they were talking. Or maybe it just showed how much the two have attached. "I've actually thought about that too, I just can't understand if he's forgetting on purpose, or not."

"Hai." Hinata nodded. "But… I still really hoped he'd remember this time."

Tenten groaned. Hinata suddenly sounded like Ino. "Well, as I've said earlier Hinata, he's got no reason too," she shrugged.

Hinata sighed. "You and Neji-nii-san can be quiet amusing," She said, smiling. "I thought you'd confess to each other a long time ago… But I guess I shouldn't be one to talk."

"There's nothing to confess, Hinata…" Tenten answered, looking away. But even as she said the words, she could feel her whole face growing warmer.

This time, Hinata giggled. "In time…" she stopped, as they reached another fork in the road, it was their tuen to separate. "Oh… Well, again, Happy Birthday Tenten-chan."

"Thanks Hinata," Tenten beamed, hugging her friend.

Hinata waved away, heading the other way.

After she was out of sight, Tenten continued the rest of her journey alone. With the dim light the streetlights provided her, she caught sight of a silhouette meters before her. It was a young man, she could see, yet there was something familiar about him. Acting upon instinct, her hand made its way to the side of her pants, clutching the sharp kunai she had hidden there earlier.

As soon as the person was close enough for her to identify him, Tenten's grip on her weapon immediately lessened and found its way to her mouth.

"Neji!" She gasped.

Said person looked up in surprise, as if only then realizing that there was another person present.

"Tenten?" He asked, quizzically.

Aside from the confusion in his eyes, Tenten could see something else, but she couldn't quite distinguish what it was. She was too astonished. What was Neji doing in the middle of Konoha at eleven pm? She had expected him to be resting at the manor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"We and the others just came from the restaurant," she explained, "And besides, I wanted to ask you the same question." She said, raising her brow. The path he apparently came from was one people rarely went to. And about only ten buildings were located there, one of them, the apartment she lived in. So what had he been doing there?

"Mission," he said his voice final and absolute. But again, it seemed there was hesitation in his tone.

"But they sai—?"

"I need to head home," he said, walking straight ahead, but her eyes didn't miss the red liquid gleaming in his hand. Blood.

"Neji!" She shouted, surprised.

His gaze turned to her.

"You're bleeding!"she shouted, walking to him, but before she could even take one step, he already whizzed past her.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." He said, urgently, striding quickly past her.

Astounded at his sudden actions, Tenten just stood rooted to the ground.

"Oh and Tenten…" He whispered quietly, stopping in his tracks.

"Hm?" The kunoichi answered. She raised her gaze, but her back was still on him.

"Happy Birthday."

Before Tenten could even glance at him, he had disappeared, leaving a trail of dust behind her. After a few minutes of gaping at the space he just had been standing on, she realized her mouth was hanging open.

Had he just _greeted_her?

Snapping back to reality, she forced the memory out of her mind and ran. Again, as she reached home, there was a package left before the door, just as she had anticipated. Smiling from the past scene that had just happened, and also because of the present waiting for her, she sprinted to the white gift.

She hurriedly pulled of the ribbon and tore the gift open. She smiled, seeing the content of the package. It was a simple white rose, and again, like all the years before, there was her name and a greeting written beside it.

Her hands moved to pick up the rose, but immediately stopped when she noticed something blotched on the white, pure wrapping. She raised the box to level it with his eyes, and gasped when she realized what it was. Blood.

Blood.

"Blood!" Tenten gasped in surprise. It took her only seconds to connect them all. Neji… Blood…

Her grin reached her ears. They were all wrong… All those years, he did remember.

"Thank you, Neji." She whispered quietly, hoping that the winds would carry her voice to the young prodigy. But what she did not know, was that he was also watching her, from fourty five meters away.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, finally turning his back and walking home.

**END**

Footnotes: 1 Quiet literally… I only have a few hours to finish this one shot! Go me!

A/N: Finally! But I guess I was so concentrated on finishing this shot on time that I just jotted down words for the last part,..:). For me, the story's kinda cliché, so forgive me for that… but I just really wanted to post one for Tennie's birthday.:D

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

=)


	17. I'll Teach You!

Disclaimer: Kishie-sama owns. And the prompts belong to I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi.=)

Prompt1: There comes a time when every lonely boy must learn to dance.

A/N: Whoo!just arrived back home from a really long, but fun, vacation.=).imma miss it all.=(

Well… like I said in my AN at TEN PANORAMAS… I'm gonna be transferring the from my other chappies to this story..=). These prompts are from I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi (one of the mose awesome-est writers.=))...

So, for those who haven't read them yet, enjoy! And for those who have…well, here they are again.=)

I'LL TEACH YOU!

The weapons mistress just stared quietly as dozens of people danced before her. Just the sight of them brought back a certain memory to her mind. And she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Neji said. It was the first time he spoke that night.

"Oh… I just remembered the time we first met." Tenten said watching Hinata dance with Kiba. It was her sixteenth birthday. "Do you rememeber, Neji?"

He nodded as the memory replayed in his mind.

FLASHBACK

Neji buttoned his coat as he opened the door of the Hyuga manor. Tiny snowflakes fell on his long, brown hair.

'Its been snowing for days now' he thought, putting on his hood.

His feet dug deep into the snow as he walked away from the manor. His footsteps dug deep, leaving marks on the white snow.

After a few minutes, he grew tired of walking. Squinting his eyes, he saw a bench at the side of the road. He walked towards it and sat down.

It had been a month since his father's death. And he still couldn't forgive the main family for what they did. He never will.

He was concentrating too much on his thoughts that he didn't even notice a girl approaching him.

"Hey there…" She said.

Neji raised his head and saw a girl standing in front of him. She was the same age as he was, maybe months younger. Her hair was hidden under the hood she wore, but he could see her bangs. It was coffee brown, the same color as her eyes.

Neji just stared at her silently.

"I'm Tenten." The girl said, breaking the silence. She held out her hand.

"Neji." He answered ingnoring the girls outstretched hand, causing her to withdraw it.

"Oh… Well you like kinda lonely." She said again.

"Hn." Neji answered looking down. Did she have to be so talkative?

The girl named Tenten sat silently beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Don't worry. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." She said brightly.

"My father died last month." Neji said bluntly. He didn't know what made him say it. It just burst out of his mouth.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Tenten said, sadly. "My parents are gone, too."

Neji looked up at her, surprised. How could someone who lost her parents look so happy?

"See that building over there?" Tenten said, pointing to a small orphanage at the end of the street. "That's where I live now."

"But, how did your parents die?" Neji asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"They say my mother died giving birth to me. And my father was killed on a mission long before I was born." She said, gloomily.

"I'm sorry." Neji answered, repeating the same words she said to him.

"It's alright." Tenten said, cheering up again. "Don't worry. I know how to cheer you up.!"

"Why don't you dance with me?" she said, standing up.

"…"

" It'll make you feel better!" She said, grinning brightly.

"B-but…" Neji answered, his cheeks turning pink, "I dunno how to dance." He whispered.

Tenten giggled. "That's no problem! I'll teach you!"

She pulled his hand and twirled around with him.

Neji didn't even know if what they were doing was considered dancing. But she was right, it did make him feel better.

It was the first time he smiled in weeks.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hello? Neji?" A hand waved in front of his face ending the scene that was playing in his mind. He heard someone chuckling beside him.

"You've been staring into space for minutes now."

"Hn."

Just then a slow, waltz song started to play.

"Oooohh! I love this song!" Tenten said, standing up. "Neji! Let's go dance!"

"No." Neji replied as he sat down firmly.

"Neji!" tenten shouted causing dozens of people to stare at them.

"NO." It was Hinata-sama's 16th birthday and there was no way he would embarrass himself in front of the clan.

"Come on Neji! You're the only one who hasn't danced yet!"

"Tenten. I. Said. NO." He said, glancing around to see the people turn back to their own business.

"PLEASE?" Tenten said, grabbing his hand.

"Hn." He said, as a tingling sensation emitted from Tenten's touch. "Fine." He said as he stood up. He didn't know why, but he could never seem to refuse Tenten.

"Thanks!" tenten smiled brightly as she pulled him, and headed towards the dance floor.

Neji looked down at the girl who was tugging at his hand. She was wearing a graceful, purple furisode, with a white obi tied around her waist. And for the first time, her hair was down. It was curled and it seemed to flow down her back. It framed her face, a gentle twirl brushing her cheek.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. _But of course…_ he thought, his lips curving into a thin smile, _she always did._

"Here we are." Tenten said when they finally reached the dance floor.

"…" Neji couldn't say anything as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh no…" Tenten said, chuckling, "don't tell me you still don't know how to dance!"

"Hn." Neji said, embarrassed, "I told you I didn't want to dance."

"Well, don't worry." Tenten answered as she placed her hand on his shoulder, the other, taking his hand in hers… "I'll teach you."

END

A/N: Just a teensy weensy bit of editing..=).

Please review!=)


	18. It was Her

Disclaimer: Kishie-sama owns. And the prompts belong to I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi.=)

Prompt 2: Hope is a waking dream.

A/N: School started last Monday. Haaah. But finally found time to here it is…the second prompt from TP..

IT WAS HER

He felt his whole body burn. Like a thousand needles were piercing through his flesh. He could feel every part of him being scorched.

Until he remembered her touch. He remembered how he touched him whenever she was worried. Remembered the way she brushed through him during their training.

The way she touched him whenever he was injured.

The way she brushed through him during their training.

The way her soft, flawless hand held his rough, grazed one.

He closed his eyes and let the feeling of her touch envelope his whole body. That's when every agony he felt seemed to disappear with every memory of her.

He could hear her voice.

The last thing he remembered was a feather falling to the palm of his hand. And now everything disappeared. Everywhere he looked was stained with that deep, crimson color.

Blood.

He tried to shout but no voice escaped his mouth. And that's when he saw the light. It felt so… welcoming. He took a step towards it and felt his whole body warm up. He took another step.

Until he heard her voice.

"Neji… come back… please come back…."

The voice of a woman. It seemed so familiar. Like he heard it every day. But why couldn't he seem to recall whose it was?

"Neji… I trusted in you to come back… So please…" The voice continued.

The voice seemed to call from behind him. Neji looked behind him. It was dark. He had to choose. Light or dark?

He turned around. And walked.

It was her.

Neji opened his eyes and a bright light filled his eyes. He blinked. He was inside a room. The smell of medicine filled his nose. He blinked his eyes as the scene around him began to clear.

He was lying in a white room, probably a hospital. He forced himself to sit when he saw a figure on the foot of his bed.

It was a girl, laying her head on the bed. Her brown hair tied up in two buns. It was then that he remembered.

Neji smiled as he moved his fingers through her hair.

It was her.

She called him back.

END


	19. Birthdays

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: He was flocked by people. But he ignored them all. There was only one he was waiting for. (Happy Birthday Neji!=))

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI! It's about 3 minutes til this day ends. Gotta rush, gotta rush, gotta rush.. And voila! I've finished it. Whew. But I've been so bad..=((.i completely forgot that it was Neji's birthday today!huhu, It's because of school, but… well, here it is. Finished in about one hour…but at least I made one, right?

BIRTHDAYS

He hated it. He hated the balloons. He hated the food. He hated the damn kimono he was wearing. He HATED the flock of girls surrounding him, shoving gifts of different colors, half of them covered with hearts. But most of all, Neji Hyuga hated the fact that it was his 19th birthday.

It was just too much fuss over a day which was like any other. What made it special? He was born on that day. But so were many more. And even as he cried from his mother's womb, people still lived on, their days just passing on. And the fact that it was his birthday meant one thing—he was getting older. This day just brought him closer to the time when he would be wrinkled, old and weak.

Deep inside, he wanted to walk away, leave the noise and the laughter. But his uncle was here, along with the whole clan. And he could not embarrass them by leaving the guests. He forced a smile on his face and accepted yet another gift from one giggling blonde girl who looked 20 years older than him.

But he couldn't even focus on theparty. As more gifts were pushed to his direction, the Hyuga prodigy stood on his toes, peering through the crowd of people surrounding him.

Where was she?

He sighed as he stood back up. There was only one hour left til the day ended. It was true that he didn't like celebrating birthdays, but it just felt different that she wasn't there to greet him. He hadn't even seen her yet.

Because there was one thing that Neji liked about the third of June. There was one thing (person) that was able to counter all the other bothersome activities that happened on that day—Tenten. It was the way she greeted him, the way she would smile as her cheeks would slowly turn pink, the way she would timidly hand him a burnt cake… It was simply the way she was that made this day even better than others.

And it was at that moment, as his mind drifted to her, that the mob around him parted, as a girl ran across them, carrying a small package in her hand. Some of them gasped, some laughed while others just stared. He, on the other hand, blinked. There standing in front of him, was the person that he had just thought about. Except that she wasn't dressed in the way he had been expecting her to be.

He had visualized her wearing a kimono, her long brown hair falling down. But instead, she holding her knees, catching her breath, wearing her usual pink shirt, cargo pants and her hair—of course—tied up into two buns. Yet she looked more beautiful to him than any other lady in the hall they were in.

"Neji…" She gasped, breathing more air and wiping beads of sweat off her face. "Happy Birthday." She stated, looking up at him, smiling that smile he loved.

"Thank you Tenten." He replied, controlling the urge not to laugh. "Why don't we go outside first?" he asked, pulling her hand. Everybody in the hall was watching them and he did NOT like to be stared at. As he tugged her to the door, he could hear people whispering, most of them girls.

"I'm so sorry!" She shouted at him as soon as they exited the room.

He just stared at her, watching her frantically trying to explain to him.

"…fell asleep and as soon as I looked at the time it was already 10 o'clock! I rushed here as fast as I could and look! I even forgot to dress properly. Agh! I looked like a fool. They were all laughing at me!" She babbled, waving her hands in exasperation.

Neji smiled, amused at the display that he was watching. "Do you think that even matters?" He asked, pulling her to him.

Tenten stopped as the Hyuga's strong arms encircled her waist. She sighed, winding her arms around his neck. "Im sorry." She whispered.

"You're forgiven."

"Here." She said, holding out a tiny box. "It's smaller, but it isn't burnt."

Neji laughed, accepting her gift. He opened the box. It was another cake, but as she said, this time, it wasn't burnt.

"You wouldn't believe how long I had to perfect baking that," she added, giggling.

"I would." He smiled; as he leaned down to kiss his teammate, friend and lover.

Yes, as long as they could share moments like this, he didn't mind celebrating birthdays.

END

A/N: sorry. Got no time to edit. Gotta post.


	20. Heads or Tails?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: at least the Neji birthday fic turned out pretty good. Thank y'all for the reviews!

The third prompt from TP.=)

-:-:-:-Heads or Tails?-:-:-:-

Prompt 3: Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.

"Finally…" Tenten whispered as she laid her head on the tree.

She and Neji had just finished sparring and it felt good to finally rest.

"Neji-kun! Tenten-san!"

The weapons mistress turned her head in time to see their other teammate, Lee.

Neji's eyes twitched in irritation as he watched their thick browed teammate run up to them. Just when he finally thought he could rest, Lee HAD to come along.

"Look! Look! Look!" He shouted like a 3-year old. He reached them, panting, and raised his hand.

Tenten squinted her eyes just to see what he was holding up. "A coin?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes Tenten-san! An old lady gave this to me from my last mission!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"And?"

"She said that this coin is used as a lie detector! All I have to do is ask a question and then toss it, heads if truth and tails if it's a lie!"

Neji scoffed as he started to leave. "I can't waste my time with that coin." He murmured.

"No! Neji-kun! Don't go!" Lee shouted, stopping him.

Neji turned around and raised his eyebrow. "Why not? What else do I have to do here?"

"You need to watch this magically youthful coin show its power!"

"Power? Did you even try it yet?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it actually works?"

"I'll show you!" Lee said, grinning brightly.

Neji rolled his eyes as he watched Lee turn to Tenten.

"Our dear, youthful flower… are you ready for my question?"

"I guess so." Tenten said, shrugging.

"Do you admire Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course!" Tenten said as she shook her head in irritation. What a question.

Lee flipped the coin eagerly and watched the silver object fall to the ground. He moved closer, bending his head to see it clearly.

"Heads! And it _is _true." He shouted happily. "I told you it was powerful!"

Neji smirked as he saw watched his teammate grin smugly. "Just was just pure luck. Besides, EVERYONE knows that Tenten admires Tsunade-sama… Why did you have to ask her that?"

"I couldn't think of anything else…" Lee said, scratching his head.

Neji sighed in frustration. "I don't have time for this…"

"Wait! Neji-kun! I've got another question!" Lee shouted.

"Fine." Neji said, tired of all the nonsense.

"Do you like spicy food?"

"Yes." Neji said, purposely lying to check the coins…"power".

Lee flipped the coin again and went to it eagerly when it fell.

"Tails!" He said, turning his head to see Neji. "Was it correct?"

"Hn." Neji grunted. He didn't expect the coin to yield another correct answer. "Another lucky incident." He said, refusing to believe.

"Maybe it is what Lee says it is." Tenten said, looking at the coin. She didn't really understand how, but maybe for once, Lee was right.

Neji turned his head towards the kunoichi. It was the first time Tenten disagreed with him. Usually, she would always agree to what he said. But why was she backing Lee up now? Everybody knows that a coin can't just detect lies.

"Hai." Lee said, nodding. Happy that one of them finally believed him.

"I'm still not convinced." Neji said, stubbornly.

"Let me try." Tenten said, taking the coin from Lee. "I'll ask you." She said, facing Lee.

"Hai." Lee said, nodding his head. "I am ready for any youthful question that you will ask."

"Who do you wish to fight more, Naruto or Neji?" Tenten knew that Lee's lifelong wish was to be able to fight and defeat Neji. But she remembered Lee telling her that he wished to fight Naruto, too, even more than his urge to fight Neji.

"Naruto-kun." He answered, surely.

Neji smiled. He knew about Lee's wish to fight Naruto. And he knew that Lee wasn't lying either. Surely, the Lee and that dumb coin wouldn't be as lucky as it was.

Tenten looked down curiously at the coin she just flipped. Heads. "Correct again." She whispered.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted happily, grinning. "Are you convinced now Neji-kun?"

"Hn." Neji answered again.

Lee smiled as he looked happily at Tenten. "Let's ask each other more questions and convince Neji-kun, my dear flower!" Lee said.

Tenten sighed. She didn't want to irritate Neji but it was pretty fun to see if that coin really was "magical."

Neji watched as Lee and Tenten asked each other questions. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe, for once, Lee was right.

After 5 more questions, the coin was STILL right.

Lee looked over smugly at Neji.

"I guess the old lady was right…" Tenten whispered, shrugging.

"Hn." Neji said, again. He was so used to Tenten agreeing to every word he said that he felt slightly irritated that Lee was able to convince her to agree to him. Though he never told her, he always thought of her as more than just a friend. He even wanted to tell her how he felt but he never felt brave enough. He was scared. Scared of losing her.

"Ask me a question." Neji said, surprising Lee. "A question you don't know the answer to."

"Hai." Lee nodded, determinedly. He stared quietly at Neji. A question he didn't know the answer to? But they always told each other everything. He knew everything about Neji… Everything except…

Lee smiled and walked closer to Neji. "Do you like Tenten?" He asked, earnestly. Tenten once told him about

Flashback.

"Tenten-san, do you like Neji-kun?" Lee asked bluntly when he and Tenten were alone.

"W-what?" Tenten said, blushing furiously. "No! Of course not!" She denied.

Lee smiled warmly at his friend. "Don't worry my dear flower. I will not tell our dear teammate."

Tenten looked down, embarrassed. Lee always told her everything. So maybe… she could tell him how she felt. Besides, Lee never told anybody her secrets.

She sighed as she looked earnestly at Lee. "Yeah… I guess I do like him…"

Lee's eyes twinkled as he hugged her warmly. Finally their precious flower was beginning to harbor youthful feelings towards their teammate.

End of Flashback

Ever since Tenten told him, Lee began to ask Neji too. But every time he did, Neji would just grunt and leave him. Now, finally he had his chance.

Lee looked towards their female teammate, she was blushing furiously and signaling him to change his question. But Lee just shook his head and looked determinedly at Neji.

"Do you?" He asked again after minutes of silence.

Neji looked fixedly into Lee's eyes.

"No."

Lee flipped the coin and looked down at it.

…

…

Heads.

Lee sighed as he picked the coin. For a moment he felt sure that Neji possesed feelings for Tenten… But maybe he was wrong. He looked guiltily at Tenten.

Tenten just forced herself to smile back at Lee's stare. She felt like crying then and there. But she held back. It was the very reason why she dreaded Lee's question. She was scared that Neji woul'dnt like her. But what was she expecting? How could Neji like her anyway?

Neji just smirked as he walked closer to the two. "I told you that coin was fake."

Lee's eyes widened in surprise.

Tenten looked astonishingly at Neji. He was walking towards her. So did he actually…?

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, unsure.

Neji just smiled as he took her hand and held it tightly. "Let's go eat lunch." He said as he pulled her away.

Lee smiled as he watched the two disappear. For once, he was pretty glad that Neji was right.

END

A/N: All the questions asked, including the spicy food and the Neji or Naruto thing were taken from a naruto wiki…XD.


	21. Most Beautiful

Disclaimer: Don't own.=)

Summary: It was all just a stupid game, for a stoic, unemotional friend. Until he finally found the chance to show her.

A/N: This chapter is for everyone who've reviewed, favored, alerted and just even read this story! Because of you, I've finally reached 10,000 plus hits. XD. I've never even noticed it til yesterday.. thank you all!=)

Hope you like it!

MOST BEAUTIFUL

I still don't understand why we have to do this." Neji hissed to the kunoichi at his side.

Tenten sighed. "I TOLD you.. Sai requested us to join, and his birthday's near, so we might as well show respect and join this game-thing."

"His birthday's still a week from now. Can't we wait til THEN?"

"No." Tenten said firmly. "Besides, there's a teddy bear prize for each painting contest, can't you at least join to get it?"

"I have no use for a bear doll. I can go buy one myself, anytime."

"Well, all right Mr. Rich and handsome. But can't you see how hard he's trying just to be a friend? The least you can do is join this stupid game."

"See? Even you call it stupid."

"At least I'm not thinking about quitting." She said, before pulling her tongue out a him.

Neji's lips couldn't help but twist to a smile. The simple ways in which she acted made everything about her just perfect. It was no wonder she was the only person he fell in love with.

Yes, the Hyuga prodigy was in love. He didn't try to hide it anymore. Everyone knew anyway. Everyone except her. He sighed. He TRIED to show her. He couldn't even remember how many times he had implied it when talking to her. Or how many times he tried to express it. But she just couldn't see. She was too..innocent, to understand what he was saying. It seemed like everything he did was all just friendly gestures to her.

Or didn't she? What if she was just pretending not to know because she didn't love him back? What if she was scared to hurt his feelings, which was why she stuck to acting naïve?

But no matter. He had to try. He was THE hyuga Neji. One who never gave up, on anything. And he never planned to break the record now.

"Neji! Pay attention!" Tenten scolded him, elbowing him on the ribs.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot. "What now?"

"The teacher told us to draw the animal we admired the most." She said, smiling brightly.

His brow rose. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"Well, it isn't so bad when you get used to it." Tenten defended, giggling.

Neji smiled, and then picked up the brush.

Yes, this was the stupid game that Sai invited them all to attend. The 'teacher' who provided the bear prizes were to give a topic, and they were all to draw or paint something about it. Too bad no one from the Konoha 12 were available, except for him, Sai, Shikamaru and Tenten. The others were all out in missions. Leaving Neji, his teammate, and a sleeping bum to spend a day with some social-less freak.

He dipped the brush to the black paint and started painting wings. Yes, it was a bird. What other animal could he draw? There was nothing compared to the joy of being able to fly…being able to be free.

Without looking, he already knew what Tenten was drawing in her paper. Dipping his brush a second time, Neji proceded to paint the main body of the bird. Again, he just curved his hand carelessly, not caring if what he was painting was in proportion or not. It didn't matter anyway, no matter how good he tried to make his painting become; Sai would win. Just like he did in the last previous rounds.

Finishing first, he gazed at the half filled paper of the kunoichi beside him. A panda, just as he thought. She was focusing on the animal's head now. Every detail was precise. Just like the way she fought and trained with him. She was always giving her all… If only he could make her realize just how beautiful she was.

He spent the rest of the time watching her finish her painting and observing the pile of dolls surrounding Sai. Finally, all the others were done and again, and just as he predicted, his pale, unemotional friend won again.

"The next topic better be good." Neji whispered.

"How come?" Tenten replied, looking up to her teamate. "Don't you like painting 'favorites'?"

"I don't mind. But it's getting a bit too tiresome. It's all we've been painting for the last four hours."

She just laughed.

"The next topic is to draw the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." The 'teacher' instructed.

"You got your wish Neji." Tenten laughed.

Neji meanwhile, just stayed silent. Yes, he did get his wish. Most beautiful? There was only one that entered his mind. He didn't know if people were to be considered, but at least maybe now, he could make her realize.

This time, Neji brought the brush down slowly, with sureness and determination. Beside him, he could hear Tenten muttering about a katana that she saw in a shop at their last mission.

But what he had in mind wasn't a sword…it wasn't even a thing. He didn't know if people were to be considered, but at least, maybe now, he can make her realize. Realize just how beautiful she was. And how much he loved her.

The tip of his paintbrush touched the paper, and he began painting that face he knew so well. Those two buns that were so familiar to him. That smile that was stuck to his mind.

This time, maybe he had a chance to get that bear for her.

END

A/N: This was supposed to be a continuation for one of my other fic… But I decided to let it stand alone. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.. And if there are any errors I failed to correct, please

Don't forget to review!=)


	22. Smile

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or Naruto.

Summary: It was all just a masquerade. And no one could see through her guise. Or so she thought.

A/N: So, here's another update... After long months of waiting (forgive me. Bows.). But, as usual, I've been ABSOLUTELY busy with school. Most especially since it's the last year of my high school. =).

This is my first EVER song-fic chapter here in KAB… The song used is SMILE, By TAMIA… I actually got the idea for this story in a text message I received around three months . And also, this song is my submission to the song-fic festival in NEJITENPLZ at DEVIANTART. You can check out the link in my profile.

Enjoy!

SMILE

_Don't want them to think _

_the pain runs deep,_

_Lord knows it's killing me..._

_So I put on my make-up_

_Put a smile on my face_

Tenten awoke to the cold morning breeze seeping through her thin blanket. Her gaze immediately drifted to the small calendar a few feet away from her bed. She shivered. But it wasn't from the cold, no. It was the 9th of December (1). The day she dreaded the most.

She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep again, but in vain.

She lay awake in her bed until finally, the light from outside started to fill her room. The people were starting to come out from their houses. It was getting noisier and noisier.

Tired of lying down and doing nothing, she sat down and stared blankly ahead. It was the first time in years that she didn't wake up in tears on this day, and she planned to keep it that way.

There was no use in crying.

The kunoichi stood up, readied her clothes and headed to the shower. It was always like this. Every year; the same pattern, the same routine.

Finally ready, she headed out of the small apartment she lived in. What to do now? train? go out with friends? It didn't matter though. In the evening, she was sure of where she would end up staying.

By her parent's grave.

She finished everything she needed to do in about an hour, and headed out. As always, she walked through Konoha, with a smile on her face.

She went to the only place she knew would keep her calm. The training grounds of Team Gai.

"Tenten-chan! Ohayo!" Lee greeted her as soon as she stepped to the clearing.

"Hey Lee, where are Neji and Gai-sensei?"

"They left for a mission with Kiba, Tenten-chan. But Gai-sensei told me they'll be back before evening. Just in time for our monthly get-together!"

Tenten groaned. How could she forget? Evey month, Konoha 12 celebrated a 'get-together', courtesy of Ino. Tenten and Neji had skipped it various times because of their training, but she had no intention of flunking the celebration this time. It was one more thing to help her get her mind of things.

The get together…It was something her mother would have planned. Something that would bring people together. She always loved to go to occasions like that… But now…

"Dear flower, What's wrong?" Lee asked, walking towards the kunoichi. "You're gazing off..."

"Wha-?" Tenten stared at her teammate. "Oh it's nothing Lee. I'm fine." She answered, smiling.

"Good then! Now we shall proceed to train our youthful bodies!" Lee shouted, jumping to the air.

Tenten laughed, and prepared her weapons.

It was all just the same routine.

_And if anyone asks me,_

_Everything is okay_

_I'm laughing cause no one_

_Knows the joke is on me_

Lunch was nearing; Lee had already left to invite Sakura to eat with him, leaving Tenten alone to herself. She gathered her things, and also left the training grounds.

The path from the grounds to the main village was exhausting, so she was lucky when she met Ino along the way. They ate together at the same eatery.

"So, are you going to the reunion later?" the blonde-haired kunoichi asked.

"Yup,"

"At long last," Ino laughed. "What made you change your mind? Is it because Neji isn't here?"

"Very funny Ino." the weapons mistress answered. "And Neji's coming back later. So it makes no difference."

Ino laughed harder. "Well there's no need to be so defensive, I was only teasing."

Tenten just smiled and raised the spoon. Would she really go? Their reunions always took place in the evening. The same time she usually went to the cemetery. Maybe it would be alright if, just this once, she'd visit the graves a bit later. But same as before, she would go alone. There was no need to bring anybody else. There was no need to ruin their days with a long lost event. An event that tore her deep inside, but she would not yield. She would keep on smiling.

"Earth to Tenten?" A hand waved in front of her.

"huh?" Tenten awoke.

"Your daydreaming girl... You've been staring at the cans by the counter for over 10 minutes now."

"I was?" She had no idea she'd been off for that long.

"Well yeah..." Ino put down her spoon. "Are you alright?"

No.

"Yes." She said, forcing another smile.

"Then you better finish your food up." Ino answered, believing every word Tenten had said.

Tenten nodded and took a sip from her glass of water.

The same pattern, the same routine (2).

_I'm dying inside_

_With my pride_

_And a smile on my face…_

_On my face…_

_Singing la la la la_

The restaurant was jam-packed, but the same wide circular table was always left out for the Konoha 12's reunion. It was a tradition now, between the owners and the group of 12.

The bun-haired kunoichi entered the noisy, hot atmosphere. Standing on tiptoe, she gazed at their table. They were all there now.

Speeding through the throng of people, she settled down on her chair, the usual one, beside Neji and Lee. They all greeted her and after awhile, went back to gossiping and chatting with each other. All of them except the usual quiet ones; Neji, Sasuke and Shino.

"So how'd the mission go?" Tenten whispered to the Hyuga beside her.

"Same as always."

She just smiled. There was nothing else she could think of saying. No matter what she did, her mind always flashed back to the day 8 years ago.

_She was waiting...waiting outside the hospital door. Nobody knew it, but she could peer inside. She could see the blood on her parent's body. She could see them dying. _

Her vision started to become blurry. _Shit._ She thought to herself. Why of all places, would her tears come out here? She closed her eyes, and forced her emotions and tears in. _Focus on the food instead._

"You're quiet."

"What?" She turned to Neji, surprised. He rarely talked while eating.

"You're quiet." He repeated, and stared back at her.

She turned away. She hated it when he looked at her like that. "There's nothing wrong with being quiet every once in a while."

There was no reply, but she could still feel his gaze boring down upon her. "Hn." he said, and finally turned back to his food.

Everyone else in the table was laughing, telling stories. But she couldn't join them. She couldn't even hear what they were saying. All she could think of was the day they got buried. It was silly. So many years had passed… But the memories still haunted her.

_It was raining; everything seemed to be in black and white. Tenten knelt and held the cold gravel of her parent's grave. It seemed impossible. Only a week ago, her father was dancing with her. Only a week ago, her mother bought her a kunai. Only a week ago, her parents were alive._

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stay much longer.

"Guys," She stated, loudly enough for everyone to turn to her. "I'm sorry, but I forgot to do something important... Do you mind if I go ahead?"

They all talked at once, some asking her what the important thing was, some complaining that she would miss the fun, while some asked if she needed some help. In the end though, she found herself leaving the warmth of the restaurant.

She hated it. She hated being like this… Being distracted and lonely. She pulled her jacket tightly around her, and walked briskly through the sidewalk.

Suddenly, she felt a hand pulling hers, forcing her to a stop. Surprised, she turned around.

"Neji!"

She hadn't even noticed him going out of the restaurant. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me." Was all he replied.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's wrong." He said, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Here it was again. The same question. And she had the same answer. "Yes." She said, forcing the same fake smile.

She knew what he would answer. She knew what he would do next. He would believe what she said. Like everyone else did.

But instead, he raised his head and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

She stopped. His eyes were boring down on her.

"Tell me why..." He hesitated, and then continued. "Tell me why in this same day, since the year we met, you've always been distant."

He shook his head and continued. "Tell me why there's always that look in your eyes..."

She always thought he didn't know. She always thought he couldn't see. She always thought he like the rest... and believed the smile on her face.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He looked down at the floor, pain in his eyes.

"I..." She didn't know what to say. All those years... She always thought she was hiding it well, that the mask she wore could be seen by no one. But he did.

She couldn't take it anymore, all the emotions she kept bottled up inside, burst out.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, as tears fell from her face. She covered them up. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Didn't want to show him weakness.

But he didn't reprimand her.

Before she even realized what was happening, she found herself wrapped in his arms, leaning on his chest, with tears pouring out. She was choking out the words and the events that caused her all the pain.

He kept silent, but she knew that he understood. No words slipped from his mouth, but he continued to hold her close.

How long they stayed like that, she didn't remember.

All she knew was that for the first time, she wasn't alone when she visited her parent's grave. She was with someone.

With the one she loved.

END

**FOOTNOTES:**

1 RANDOM DATE. This isn't based on any fact or something.

2 Sounds familiar? *wink wink* who listens to Eminem?XD

**A/N:** So… Watcha think? Review!=)


	23. Did you say Something?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the prompt.

Summary: The right words. At the wrong time.

-:-:-:-:-:- "Did you say something?"-:-:-:-:-:-

Prompt 4: _If you wait too long for the perfect moment, the perfect moment will pass you by._

His pale eyes drifted to her, for the umpteenth time that day, but as soon as he could focus on her brown hair, he turned away. He shook his head angrily, mentally scolding himself. It was getting more frequent now.

His eyes would drift to her, and then he'd end up gazing for minutes. Sometimes, he could even feel his heart beat faster. Neji sighed, frustrated at himself. Was it even normal? Or was he just sick? _Yes._ He nodded. He must be sick… There must be some kind of flu going around; a flu that caused people to adore others. _Yes, that must be it._He reasoned to himself.

He was never like this before… he would never stare at her for hours. He would never feel electricity running through his body whenever their hands would touch. He would never feel his heart beat faster whenever she would smile. He would never—

"Why don't you just tell her?" Drawled a deep voice beside him, snapping him back to reality.

"Hn." Neji answered as quickly as he could.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I thought you couldn't even hear me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neji whispered back, gazing at the words written on the board at the front of the classroom. But the words all looked like blurry black objects pasted on a wall. His mind was too busy reflecting on the words Shikamaru had said to him. _Tell her? Tell her what?_

"Don't act dumb. And I thought you were supposed to be intelligent."

"Not as smart as you are, though." The Hyuga said, smirking. "Why don't you explain what your just said?"

"Bothersome." Shika answered before turning away. He slumped his head back on his thin arms, crossed on the table.

Neji sighed before gazing away to stare at the windows. The days were getting warmer now. It was the 14th of February, and, yes, Valentine's Day. The day for _love_, or so, said some of the girls in his class. Love… was that what Shikamaru was telling him? _Tell her?_Was he talking about…_love_?

_No._Neji argued with himself. _And at the same time, ye_s, he might really be feeling SOMETHING for her… But all it was ONLY a TEMPORARY crush. There was no need to confess anything to her. He turned his gaze to the front and saw her staring at him. Immediately, his heartbeat quickened. The expression of her eyes was filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" She mouthed.

He froze, unable to move, then after what seemed like a few minutes, he managed to nod his head in response.

"Ok." Tenten answered, although she turned away looking more apprehensive.

Neji gently slapped his forehead with his palm, muttering angrily. He was acting so stupid.

"I told you." Drawled Shikamaru again.

"Argh…Fine." Neji answered in frustration looking straight to his friend's eyes. _Fine._ He repeated to himself. There was no point in denying it anymore… It only made things more complicated. And that was the last thing he needed.

Shikamaru smirked. "Like I said earlier, just tell her."

"But…how?"

"That's up to you."

"And… what if she answers negatively?"

"I highly doubt that. She likes you."

"She does?" Neji repeated, surprised.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid when it comes to this kind of things."

Neji shook his head again, looking away. Just because Shikamaru was able to confess to Ino easily, didn't mean it was the same for everyone else.

After minutes of fighting the urge to look at Tenten, again—which was harder that he thought—the bell finally rang. Heading out of the classroom, Neji stopped dead when he heard a voice calling out for him. A voice that sounded like a beautiful instrument playing to his ear.

"Neji! Wait!"

"Tenten." He answered firmly, turning around to face his childhood friend.

"Hey…" She answered, smiling.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that," She answered back, expression suddenly becoming serious.

"Hn."

"You looked really distant… Is there something bothering you?"

Neji hesitated, before remembering Shikamaru's words to him. _Just tell her._Bracing himself, Neji faced her. "Actually, Tenten I..."

"Yes?" She asked, curiously.

"I lo—there's dirt on your face." He said, reaching his hand out to her face. He brushed her soft skin gently, wiping away the imaginary dirt.

"Oh…" She exclaimed, as he withdrawed his hand. He noticed a pink twinge form on her cheeks. But he quickly dismissed it from his thoughts.

"Well.. Just make sure you're alright, okay?" she added.

He nodded, watching her walk away. "Argh!" he groaned, as soon as she had gone. In the end, he couldn't do it. There were just too many people around, and it wasn't the right place… wasn't the right time. All he needed for now was patience, and perhaps, courage.

"Coward." He heard another voice mumble, this time though, it wasn't Shikamaru.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" He muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "You couldn't say it."

"Say what?"

"Stop pretending." Sasuke continued, rising from the wooden bench he was sitting on. "Everyone knows. Except her."

"What?" Neji asked, bewildered. _Everyone knows?_

Sasuke laughed. "It's pretty obvious, especially with the two of you. I don't even understand why you're holding back. Just tell her." Was his last words as he walked away heading towards the pink haired girl waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

_Just tell her._Those words again! Why did everyone keep on telling him that?

He looked to Sasuke, and saw that he wasn't alone, he was with Sakura Haruno, one of Tenten's friend. Just like everyone else around them, their hands were intertwined. It seemed like everyone—even his shy, quiet cousin—had a date for that particular day. Everyone except him, unless of course he would be able to tell her before the day ended.

He headed to the library. It was the only place he knew that he could concentrate in. And there was silence…

As soon as he reached the great mahogany door, everything—just as he predicted—was still. The library was located at the second floor of the school's building, and very few people went to it, which meant he could read without the constant giggling of couples.

He opened the door and pushed it gently, its hinges creaking in the silence. He looked to the right of the library expecting to see the spectacled librarian, but instead, found an empty chair.

"Hn." He grunted in astonishment. _Maybe even the librarian is out on a date._ As soon as he thought it, Neji quickly pressed the thought out of his mind as visions of the old, shrill-voiced woman out on a date started forming. He exhaled in annoyance. Was his affection for Tenten also changing the way he thought?

His usually silent footsteps echoed in the hush of the room. Piles of books were around him, but nobody was in sight. Or at least he thought.

It was in the tenth row of books. As he looked to his right, he stopped dead in his tracks. Straight ahead, in the gap between two bookshelves, she could see somebody standing quietly, gazing out the window. And it wasn't just _anybody._

"Tenten.." He whispered, although her back was facing him he easily recognized the two signature buns on the top of her head. There was also no mistaking her outfit; the pink shirt and cargo pants that he saw her wearing earlier. He once again looked around him, it was just right. It was like everything was arranged for this moment.

He inhaled deeply, striding quickly, his heart seemingly pumping out of his chest.

His strides slowed down, and at that exact moment, he could hear something sounding like muffled music. Assuming it was just music from the floor below, he again, inhaled and finally opened his mouth to talk. "Tenten…" He started, loud enough that she could hear him this time. "Tenten, I… I love you." He said, stopping just behind her. There. He had said it. Now… there was no turning back.

Everything froze… at least, that was what it seemed to him. She wasn't moving, and neither was he. Then, she shifted, uncomfortably at first, and finally, she turned around.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed in obvious shock, and stumbled back.

"T-Tenten?" He asked, unsure of how to react. Then he saw it. Something black dropping from her ears. Earphones.

_Earphones._ He repeated to himself in exasperation. _EARPHONES._And with pretty loud music, too, he might add. So _that_ explained what he heard earlier.

"Neji! What are you doing there!" Tenten shouted, clutching her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I…" He sighed heavily. Great. Just great.

She chuckled. "You look weird."

"Hn." He grunted, irritated. Of all the times for her _not_to hear him, why now?

"I felt something behind me, but I wasn't sure at first…" She explained. "So imagine my shock when I turned around."

_And imagine MY shock when I saw your earphones._He thought, vividly.

"Oh… And did you say something?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What?"

"When I was staring out the window, I heard a muffle sound behind me… So I'm guessing you must've said something."

_What now?_ "I didn't say anything." He said simply, doing his best to sound casual.

"Oh." She expressed.

And for the second time that day, he could see disappointment sketched all over her face.

"Actually, I was going to ask you something." He said.

"Hm?" She asked, looking straight to his eyes.

"Well, since everybody's out… do you wanna go take a walk?"

"What?" She asked, suddenly beaming.

"And maybe dinner, too." He said, shrugging.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked back, smirking at the look on her face.

"Well then, I'd love to." She said, grinning widely at him.

"Great." He said, taking her hand, all the while feeling his whole body burn with her touch. "Oh, and Tenten, Happy Valnetine's." He said, looking down at her, and again smirked when he saw her whole face turning red. Maybe there was hope for him after all, and that he should've told her a long time ago.

He nodded curtly at the librarian who had just entered the room, watching them with wonder. Tenten's hand in his was loose, but as they exited the library, she was now gripping his hand as tight as he was gripping hers. Yes, now would have been the perfect time to tell her. But since it had waited this long… Maybe it could also wait til after they ate their dinner.

END

A/N: Ten Panoramas: GONE.

Hope you liked it. Review! =)


	24. Guitar

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

A/N: AYYYT. Sooo. I've been having a SERIOUS case of writer's block for about a month now (thanks to my studies. *sigh), and I'm hoping that these drabbles will slowly help me think out an idea.. Moving on, got the idea for this prompt from HeavenlySwirl. =). So also, this chapter is for her. =)

Here are some of the Reminders:

1. The word content of the drabbles must be limited up to 499 words only,

2. The drabbles will only have one prompt.

3. The title of the drabble must only consist of 1 to 2 words only.

4. The drabbles will always feature Neji and Tenten in any kind of relationship i.e. boyfriend/girlfriend, a married couple, best friends, schoolmates, classmates, etc.

5. The drabbles can be in AU (Alternative Universe), AT (Alternative Timeline), and AR (Alternative Reality).

6. The drabbles will not feature any M-rated or very high T-rated scenes.

7. It is mandatory to put a word count on the Author's Notes.

Disclaimer for all drabbles: I do not own Naruto and its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

P.S.: If anyone wants to do something like this, please PM HeavenlySwirl, or include her penname on your Author's Notes, stating that she was the one who come up with this.

**DRABBLE 1: GUITAR**

**Word Count:** 205

Neji's lips quirked upward as he watched his teammate hold the brown guitar in her hand. Her back was leaning on the tree she always sat by. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she positioned her fingers in the proper fret. Her eyes brightened when she finally got it. Using her right hand, she strummed the strings, but the sound was still hollow.

She sighed. "This sucks," she muttered, putting the guitar down and looked up to her teammate.

Neji shrugged.

"I've been trying this for a hundred times now, but it still sounds so... weird!" she complained.

"Who ever told you to play that thing in the first place?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well..." she smiled sheepishly. He was right, of course. No one ever required her to learn playing the damn instrument. "But it's Sakura's gift! I can't just leave it lying around."

"You can learn later," Neji said, standing. "It's time to train."

Tenten sighed as her teammate pulled her by the wrist and forced her up. He positioned himself opposite her and readied his stance. Tenten pulled out her scrolls and did the same.

"Besides," Neji added, loud enough for her to hear. "I like it better when you sing."

**END OF DRABBLE.**

A/N: I'm actually having the same problems with my guitar right now.. haha, i guess there's something wrong with the strings or something.. Hope you liked it, and drop a review if you can, ayt? =)


	25. The White Gift

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** The same gift, for five years... and now, it was about time to find out who it was from.

**THE WHITE GIFT**

There it was again.

"_You..._" Tenten whispered, stepping towards her small Christmas Tree. Bending down, she picked up the white-wrapped gift. It was a lot lighter than it had been in the previous years. Putting the package back down, she looked at the pile of gifts at her feet. It was strange... how she noticed no other but the white one. Sighing, she dropped down to the floor, thinking back to when it had all begun.

She had awoken five years ago, expecting to see her usual pile of gifts, until she noticed a white one placed at the side of all the rest. But the thing that had bugged her the most was that it carried no name. It had gone like that every year, with the gift always looking the same... only its contents differed. Of course, she had tried to search for whoever sent it, but nobody knew. She even suspected Neji, but his cousin explained to Tenten that it wasn't likely because Neji never gave gifts, even on Christmas. _And besides,_ Tenten thought, _It's impossible to even imagine him giving gifts._

She chuckled at the thought, and her eyes drifted to a calendar hanging by the side of the tree.

"Oh." It was the 25th.

_Well duh._ She thought, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. _Presents, remember? _

"Well then," she said, opening a round gift that Lee gave her. "Merry Christmas, Tenten." She said aloud, her words echoing in the empty house.

xOxOxOxOx

"Hi Neji!" Tenten greeted her teammate as she entered their training grounds.

The Hyuga prodigy looked up to see her, and nodded in response.

Tenten skipped to him, and held out an beautifully wrapped gift. "Merry Christmas!" She said, cheerfully. It felt weird for her, to be giving him a gift so relaxed, when usually she would have been blushing and stuttering. It wasn't that her feelings had gone, no. If anything, they might have even grown deeper. It was just that she had accepted him, and how he was. She had accepted that his first priorities were his goals-and nothing could come before that. She had accepted that there would be nothing more between the two of them, but friendship.

Neji's brow rose, as he stared at the gift. "Another one?"

"Well, of course. It's Christmas, isn't it?" She answered, exasperated.

He smiled briefly, before taking the gift from her. He had no choice but to accept it, anyway. "Thank you." He said, looking directly to her eyes.

"Your welcome." she answered, looking up at her friend. Their eyes met and Tenten was transfixed by the intensity of his gaze. They stayed like that, for what seemed like hours to her. Then, unconsciously, her hand rose up to touch the permanent seal on his forehead. He stiffened at the touch, but did nothing to fend her off. Her eyes softened. She alone knew of the pain he had kept inside, even after he found out about the truth of his father's death. He was alone, though he did his best to hide it. He was alone... just as she was.

Snapping back to her senses, Tenten realized that her fingers had already made its way to Neji's cheek. Mentally cursing herself, she hastily pulled back her hand. "Sorry!" She called out, surprised at what she had done. "I did _not_ know what came over me."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she made her way to her bags. She didn't understand what happened. Usually she could keep in her emotions, and did not go touching her teammate like that. But she was surprised though... she had thought that he would push her away.

Calming herself, she glanced at the Hyuga. He was sitting at his spot again. Comfortably leaning his back on a tree. She was thankful that he didn't delve on what had happened. She was just gazing at him when he talked casually, starting a conversation between them. It was like that every year. Having no one else to go to, the two always spent Christmas together. In their old training grounds, they would talk... just talk, until the sun would rise up and they would leave to eat lunch. But the two were always content by the end of the day.

"I got the gift again." Tenten said moments later, having nothing else to say to him.

Neji turned to look at her. "The white one?"

She nodded. She had told him about it, for the last five years. She shifted her position, putting her bag on her lap. There were no weapons in it today.

"So, what was inside this year?"

"This." she answered, raising a necklace. It was made from fine silver, with intricate designs all over the think chain. The pendant, meanwhile, was shaped like half of a heart.

"Ah." He said, eyes narrowing at the pendant. "I've seen those before."

"Yup." she said, nodding. "I've seen them, too. And do you know how much these things cost?"

He raised a brow in reply.

"A _lot. _I just wish I knew who gave it, though." she said, fingering the pendant. "These things are _really_ rare, and their sold by pairs. That's why this is only half of the heart." she explained, stating the obvious. She held up the pendant. "So another can hold the other half." she added, almost in a whisper.

"Figures." Neji replied nonchalantly, going back to staring at the sky.

"The weird thing is..." she continued, speaking more to herself now. "They said that you should give the other pendant to someone you..." she hesitated.

"-love." he finished for her.

"Yes." she answered, staring at him in surprise.

"Figures." he repeated, shrugging his shoulders. Then he smiled. "Then whoever gave you that necklace... loves you."

Tenten sighed. _Exactly._ It was that thought which frightened her the most. Who in the whole village of Konoha would... love _her_? She stared back at her teammate, feeling her chest tighten. It hurt her, she suddenly realized... that he seemed not to care at all.

"We better go eat now." Neji said suddenly, standing up.

Tenten nodded, forgetting her thoughts. "Let's go." she said, brushing off the soil from her pants.

Neji walked ahead of her, already half way though the grounds. She was just about to follow, when her eyes picked up a glinting light from where Neji had sat. Taken by curiosity, she approached it.

"Wha-?" Tenten exclaimed in surprise, her heart suddenly beating faster. "This is..." she whispered, bending down on her knees to pick up a necklace very much identical to the one she had just received. Rummaging her bag, she took her own necklace and stuck it to the one she found. They fit.

Which meant...

She turned around, but Neji had his back on her, already a few meters from the clearing.

Tenten smiled, though confused inside. So did it mean that Neji was the one sending her all those gifts?

"Hey Neji!" she called out, running to him. She was going to find out herself.

"Hn?" He turned around.

"I..." she hesitated, then brought up the necklace. "I found this... at your spot."

His eyes widened for the smallest fraction of a second, but Tenten caught it. She also saw his hands unconsciously reach into his pocket.

"Well?"

He closed his eyes, then smiled. "It's about time you knew, I guess." was all he said, finally opening his eyes.

The revelation felt like a boulder dropping on her whole body. "So you...? you?"

He nodded calmly, then walked towards her, closing the space between them. "Did you like it?" he whispered.

It seemed so... impossible to her. But for him, it all seemed so casual. "I..."

Neji then cupped her face in his hands. "When I bought it, they told me to give it to someone I loved, so I did." he said before leaning down to kiss her, surprised that she kissed him back almost as urgently as he. Soon enough, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, while hers were entangled with his long black hair.

Finally parting, she leaned her head on his shoulders, breathing heavily.

"Yeah well, I love you too." she said, grinning widely.

Neji smiled against her hair. The ring he had seen would be perfect for next year.

END

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR to all! Yeah, yeah, I know. This is a pretty late Christmas fic and it ain't got that much plot, but believe me, guys... I did my best. *raises right hand* So this is my entry to a Secret Santa event in deviant art, and you won't _believe_ how much headache just formulating this fic caused me. *sniff* I need inspiration! :D

So, again, have a Merry 2011 guys!


	26. Scars

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** This time, he would be there for her.

**A/N**: Before y'all read, I gotta warn you. This shot is pretty short. But enjoy, anyway! :)

**SCARS**

The rain continued to pour down on her. But somehow, she could feel nothing. Not the water seeping inside her clothes, nor the cold of the wind blowing all around her. It was different for her, of course, because usually she would always do her best to avoid the rain, to avoid getting sick, but now... now she didn't even care. And now, she was actually thankful for it, because it hid the few tears falling from her eyes.

The tomb before her was undeniably filthy. Black dirt filled the tombstone, to the extent that she couldn't even read the names written on them. Tenten put her hand forward and wiped away the layer of dirt. Again, the pang of pain hit her chest horribly as she read the names written on them. Her parent's names. It was the reason why she never tended the tomb. She hated being reminded of that time, when she had lost those who she had loved, and who loved her too.

"I need you..." she whispered, to nobody in particular but the tomb. Somehow, she thought that if she could go closer to the graves, then maybe her voice could reach them quicker, wherever they were. "Mom, dad.." she continued, breaking down. "I need you... I need somebody..."

"You have me."

The familiar voice caused her whole body to stop, and slowly, she turned her head to look. "Neji?" Somehow, it was hard to even imagine him standing there, soaking wet in the rain... and saying those words.

His smile was the only answer she recieved before he plopped himself down on the ground beside her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You didn't eat with the team today." he answered, looking up in the sky. The rain didn't seem to affect him one bit.

"You should have brought an umbrella at least."

"You should talk." he said back, smiling at her again.

Tenten laughed lightly, confused at how her teammate was suddenly acting. "But I think-"

"Your hands." he cut her off.

"Hm? what about them?" she asked, shoutng slightly for her voice to heard through the rain.

"They're full of scars."

"And?"

He sighed, turning his head to look at her. "It's my fault."

Tenten smiled back, "How could it be?"

"You're always there." He stated plainly. "Pushing me up, even if it costs you too much. I never understood it then, but I do now. That's why I'm here."

Tenten's voice seemed stuck in her throat. Until all the words that could come out were "Thank you."

It was barely more than a whisper, but he seemed to hear them. She could feel nothing at the moment, and the rain continued to pour on both of them. But it didn't seem to matter because his arms were securely wrapped around her.

**END**

A/N: Again, I know it;s been MONTHS since my last update, and this one shot might not be enough to stand up for all that, but I just graduated HighSchool a few days ago and the past weeks have been really busy. Anyway, this is my contribution for the NejiTen Month at DA. If anyone else wants to join, I recommend you all to! :) PM me for any questions.

**HAPPY NEJITEN MONTH! :)**


	27. Freshly Cut Flowers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N**: I feel so, so guilty for having taken this long in updating. I do hope I would still have readers around. I would try to reason, but reason seems pointless and stupid right now, besides, most of you would be tired of it. So instead, I again apologize and wish you all a Belated Merry, Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a good one.

Before you read this, I would request that you keep in mind that Neji and Tenten have been friends for so many years, and that they would practically be really close and open to each other, though Neji may still of course have his stiffness and quiet demeanor. I also hope that Neji won't go OOC, please please.

Enjoy!

**FRESHLY CUT FLOWERS**

Hyugas never cursed aloud. Many of Neji's friends had noticed that from him. That was unless an emotion got too overwhelming and powerful that even the polished members of the Hyuga clan could not control the escape of the words from their mouths, but those moments were few. Very, very few. At one moment however, a soft whisper of "shit" could be heard from the genius of Team Gai as he walked through the village.

It was unnatural, but the night was deep and few were there to hear him. For most of the villagers of Konoha were inside their houses, celebrating the night with their families and friends, though it was entirely possible that some were asleep. Neji would have rested, too. He had just arrived from a week-long mission from Suna, and usually he would have gone straight to his room for relaxation. This night however, he could be seen walking aimlessly through the village, his eyes darting to the numerous shops and boutiques that were, in his unending frustration, all closed. So far, the only lit and open shop he had passed through was one selling ramen and spices. It wasn't Naruto he was buying a gift for, damn it.

Somewhere from a place nobody knew, a large bell chimed joyously, its tinkling sound seemingly mocking the anxious Hyuga. He stopped in his tracks, looking to the direction of the sound. It was 11 pm already? Knowing the simple fact did nothing to ease his discomfort. Only one hour... Only one hour and it would be Christmas.

Light snow continued to fall on him, covering his black hair with momentary specks of white. Here he was, an hour to the day of giving and he was standing in the sidewalk of Konoha searching frantically for an open shop that would possibly sell any kind of item that he could give as a gift for the female of their team, Tenten. He could have, of course, knocked in a closed shop and begged for their help, but it was Christmas Eve. And although he didn't care all that much for the occasion, he couldn't bring himself to impose in some other family's bonding time.

Neji looked at his hands, hating the fact that this day had come and he was unprepared. He didn't want to know what she would say if he told her he wasn't able to buy her a gift. He suddenly regretted not buying the elegant silver bracelet that he had seen on the way home. It would have been perfect for her, since she had been talking about wanting to have a few accessories only weeks ago. He was so close to buying it, but decided that there were going to be better styles in Konoha, and besides, he assumed that would arrive in the village in the early afternoon and there would still be places to look in. On the way home however, rogue ninjas that until now he continued to curse—though inwardly—had appeared and delayed his return. It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't able to steal the documents he carried and let him chase them for hours (1).

Minutes passed, and he was standing like an idiot wasting time. He turned to his left, and at once spotted the shop of the Yamanaka family, but like all others it was closed. His eyes turned alert though, and he quickly ran towards the forest. He knew what he could give her.

* * *

Only a few minutes to go til midnight and he nervously tied the dozen of flowers he had searched for with a piece of twine he had found in his bag. Finally, in his hand he held a bouquet of flowers, recently cut from the bushes and stems that held them. Would she like it?

Sighing, he made his way to the small park, carefully holding his newly prepared gift.

* * *

She was there; wrapped in a white coat, sitting on the same large rock they had always lounged on. Her hair was down today, probably to add to her warmth. He walked towards her carefully, hiding the bunch so she wouldn't see. She was blowing on her hands and rubbing them together that she hadn't noticed him until he sat beside her, she hadn't also spotted the pieces of flowers he gently laid down beside him.

"Neji," she acknowledged him, smiling in that warm way of hers.

He nodded, just watching her face. This was their tradition, ever since they both found each other in the park one Christmas Eve already six years ago. She had no family, and he had, well, nobody. They were friends then, and had nobody else to spend the holiday with. They sat that night until past the bell chimed twelve, just talking and laughing (mostly her) but it was one of the most peaceful Christmases they had had in a long time. The next day meant dinner with the whole of the team, but their act of meeting by the rock in Christmas Eve had never stopped.

"You look pretty tired," she noted, an eyebrow rising questioningly.

"I was... busy," he replied, trying to shrug casually.

"When are you not?" she teased, laughing lightly.

He smiled, just like he always did these days when she laughed like that. It was funny, the effect she had on him starting a few weeks past. Everything seemed different, even the way he looked at her. She was his best friend, the one he could always talk too, but now... he wasn't sure what he wanted them both to be. Maybe that was why he had felt so bad about not being able to give her a gift.

"Since I'm just really excited, here you go!" she said enthusiastically, handing him a white wrapped gift.

"Thank you," he replied, carrying the small package in his hand.

"I hope you like it," she added, grinning. He would not open it until he got home; this she had learned from the years they had exchanged gifts.

"And..." he said nervously, reaching out to his side. "Here you are," he offered her the bouquet he had freshly made.

Words of explanation rounded his mind, wanting to be reasoned to her_. I know, its really simple, but I just came home from a mission, and I encountered a delay on the way back. I searched as soon as I stepped into the village, but all the shops were closed, there wasn't anything worthbuying as a gift, unless you were Naruto so I could have given you the ramen, so I collected this instead. _The words were there, waiting. But he was a Hyuga. And Hyugas did not reason. Instead, all that he could say was "I'm sorry this was all I could get you."

Her reply was unexpected. He had been waiting for a disappointed look, since the simple bouquet was all he could get for her. Instead, the smile on her face was worth picturing and hanged on his room for him to look at whenever he felt bad. He was sure it could cheer him up every time.

"It's beautiful, Neji, thank you." She whispered in genuine surprise, taking the bouquet of flowers from him. Her hands brushed the ends of the flowers, they were wet, as if they were just freshly cut. The twine holding the pieces also looked familiar, like she had seen it used before. Her mind suddenly shifted from Neji's tired face, to the freshly cut flowers, to the twine and she understood. She had heard about the delay in Neji's travel, and the heaviness of his mission in Suna. In fact, she had not even expected a gift from him, and she wouldn't have minded at all.

"You didn't have to, you know... It's snowing and you might have gotten hurt," she whispered, marvelling at how beautiful the flowers looked to her.

Neji inwardly sighed at her comment. So she had figured out, he was hoping for the opposite but it may have been inevitable that she would know what happened.

"Really, I would have been alright with anything, even nothing." she continued, this time looking at his eyes. "I would have understood if you wouldn't have been able to buy. All that matters to me is that you would show up here... that would have been enough." She concluded, again smiling.

Neji wasn't sure he was able to hide the mild surprise he had felt, but the words she said seemed to make him understand something deeper. She was right. The white gift she had given him was precious to him of course, but it was nothing compared to the peace he had felt, just spending the few moments of Christmas with her. His pale eyes suddenly locked into her brown ones and everything that happened next seemed to be out of his control.

He was suddenly leaning a bit towards her, and he couldn't seem to have power over the way his arms pulled her into a hug. She tensed in surprise, but folded into him, too.

They parted, but neither knew after how long. Both were hoping that the other would mistake the pink tint in their cheeks as a reaction to the cold. Winter snow continued to fall upon them, and somewhere in the dark, the bell rang again, this time slightly longer and louder.

Neji smirked, before standing up. "Consider that an addition to your Christmas gift from me," he teased.

She shook her head. That was so like him. "Jerk," she replied, sticking her tongue out. She followed him and stood up, however, carefully taking the bouquet. The cold stuck to her face and she shivered slightly, this Christmas seemed a lot colder than before. "Tea at my place then?" she offered, before already leading the way to the small apartment she lived in. She had prepared a small Christmas Dinner, though he must have already known that. She walked on before him, grinning unconsciously.

He nodded, smiling, following her white footprints in the snow. He had finally figured it out. (2)

**END**

Footnotes:

(1) NEJI WOULD HAVE CAUGHt THEM IN MINUTES OF COURSE, but let's pretend they're really, really wuick, okay? :D

(2) "it" referring to his feelings :D

A/N: Please review? It would be your Christmas gift to me! :D


	28. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 28: A girl disturbs Neji's afternoon.

A/N: I was stuck between continuing this collection and redoing the earlier chapters, or ending thi collection and starting a new one thus leaving the one shots here untouched. I went with the former. It WAS the right decision, right?

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely reviewers of this collection. Seriously guys, you were the ones who kept me writing, and who've inspired me to start writing again. Nerd4eva, BellaPerea, jcallie19, formerlyanonomusinsansinityisFUN, Under a Rain Cloud, xXPOPPXx, Great big hugs to all of you.

**The Girl**

The brown haired girl gave a small yelp as her three inch stiletto wedged itself on a particular wet spot on the forest, causing her to lose her balance. With a frustrated blow to the strands of hair that fell on her face, she pushed herself back, pulling down the miniskirt that had folded itself up, revealing brown soft skin. Being a girl was so hard, she realized then.

Putting on her best smile, she stepped into the clearing.

"Who are you?" came the immediate question of a voice that sounded so used to asking it, the second her heels touched the training ground. She could see that it was littered with holes of long past performed kaitens and jutsus.

"Ano," she said meekly, looking around what seemed like an empty area. "Is that you, Neji-kun?"

"Hn."

"Neji-kun," she repeated, much stronger this time. It seemed like she had plucked up her courage. "I bought you some rice balls," she smiled, holding out a pink, frilly basket.

She was facing the opposite side of where he was, and he could not sense her chakra. So she most probably was a civilian. That confused him. Civilians usually stayed clear of the forest, as most of them ended up losing their way.

He would have stayed where he was. Entertaining lost—although this one clearly wasn't— civilians, was a waste of time. And that frilly basket, tch, it was a clear mark that she was just another of those girls who spent the whole of their lives watching his every move. He would have stayed hidden on his tree, until she got tired and disappeared, for fan girls where one of the most tiring bunch of people he ever had to deal with. So it made so much sense to remain seated and hidden. But something about her made him angry. Very angry. With a speed she couldn't follow, Neji jumped from the tree, and landed gracefully before her.

She beamed when she spotted him, and the red tint on her cheeks confirmed what he already knew.

"Neji-kun!" she exclaimed, stepping eagerly towards him. "I thought you we—,"

"Your hair," he said with such anger, that she stopped in her tracks.

"Nani?"

"Your hair," he growled again.

"What about it?" she looked worried.

He glared at the two buns that sat snugly on the top of the girl's head. It looked so much like the two buns he saw almost every day, one that he considered as the trademark of a very special kunoichi. It was a hairstyle he would refuse to see on anyone else.

"I thought you would like it," she pouted, in a voice that sounded like a cat asking for food.

_And the devil reveals himself_, he thought, frowning at the way she batted her eyelashes at him. "I _do_ like it," he said tensely. "Just not on _you_."

"Oh," said the girl, in what seemed to Neji like a disappointed tone. But even he failed to see the glint on the girl's eyes.

"Leave," he instructed, turning his back to her.

Silence answered him. And he waited. But it was clear that she had no intentions of listening to him. He swerved around to face her, ready to berate her silly persistence.

But the words never came out.

As soon as he turned around, the girl had her arms wrapped around him, and he froze in surprise.

"What did I do wrong?"she asked, when he was still too shocked to move.

All Neji could think about was how the girl smelled too much like Ramen. Disgusted, both by her smell and the way she was acting, he pushed her away.

"Is it my hair?" she asked, pouting in a way that made her look like a fish. "Do you prefer another color? Or is it my eyes?" she stared at him through brown orbs, that were obviously contact lenses.

Neji's fingers clenched in anger, as he looked at the eyes that reminded him—although the girl's were much duller,—of the eyes of his female teammate. He flinched when the girl, who somehow looked vaguely familiar, twirled a loose strand of hair that framed her face. For one who seemed intentful of copying Tenten, she was failing miserably. Realizing that the girl would ever try to imitate his Tenten made his temper rise like never before.

"As a matter of fact, I do love brown hair and _natural_ brown eyes," he told her, his voice unconsciously softening at the thought of his teammate who was out on a mission. She had been away for days now, and although he never told anyone, he already missed her terribly. "But like your hairstyle, it is not you I want to see them on," he told her.

The girl held back a smirk at the words he had just said. She had no idea her plan would work so smoothly. She forced a pain expression."It's that girl, isn't it? The girl who you always box with?"

Neji flinched_. Box_? Hmph. Civilians.

"What's her name again?" the girl asked aloud. "Tina? Tannie? Tintin? Te—,"

"Her. Name. Is. Tenten." He glared at her, and for the first time in his life, felt the urge to physically hit a girl (one that had no way of defending herself, at least). "And yes. She is _the_ girl, and she's away now, and I miss her, and I love her. So you see, all your miniskirts and pink ugly baskets are meaningless. And she's the only one who would ever look good in that hairstyle so I ask of you to please remove your hair ties, and leave this place," he ended a bit breathlessly, surprising even himself with the confession he had just made.

The girl blinked for a moment before doing the last thing Neji had expected her to. She grinned.

"Arigato, Neji-niisan," she said sweetly. "Maybe you should tell her that, next time," she added, laughing, before leaving a dumbfounded and confused Hyuga.

"Ten thousand yen," the girl grinned, holding out her small palm.

"_No way_," Ino's eyes grew large. "You got him to actually say it? Those three words?" she asked Konohamaru, who was now standing in place of the brown haired girl, after a puff of dust settled.

"Listen to it yourself," he said proudly, tossing to her a black sound recorder he had kept safely in a pink basket.

"Oh my gosh. _The_ Hyuga Neji?" Ino giggled, her eyes sparkling with mischief and thoughts of blackmail as she emptied her wallet to pay the young bow who ran happily towards the village, shouting gleefully of how proud Naruto-niisan would be of the Sexy jutsu.

**END**

AN: I had a hard time with the ending. Too many distractions, but I hope it's still okay.

The original idea was of Naruto betting Konohamaru that Neji loved someone else, but it went to making Neji confess those three words instead. I don't think any of the group (except for Tenten herself), would doubt Neji's feelings towards her, neh?

I dropped hints of Konohamaru's identity here and there (the smell of ramen, the familiarity, and the hidden glee), so kudos to anyone who guessed it early on!

**IMPORTANT AN: I've got long term hopes for this collection, so I would be very happy for requests, or one shot ideas! You can put them in reviews, or PM them to me. I've actually got one more chapter already ready for posting, and six more one shot ideas, but I'll need a lot more to reach my goals**.

**Also, some of the earlier chapters have been edited, others completely redone (2, 3, 4). So drop by and give them a peek when you have the time.**

And more importantly, please review! It really motivates me to write and update faster! :D (I'm open to critiques!)


	29. The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 29: Neji vs. Tenten: The argument.

Dedication: For being the first to review the previous chapter, this one's for you, FruitySmell! :)

A/N: I'm honestly curious on who is better for Hinata, and I wanted to get them into a fight, so here goes.

**The Argument**

"Naruto."

"Kiba."

"Naruto."

"Kiba."

"Naruto," Tenten persisted, now stomping her foot in anger.

"You ask for my opinion, yet now you insist on the answer you deem correct," he replied curtly, his eyes still closed and legs still crossed.

Tenten glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ use your Hyuga language on me," she pointed the kunai she held at him.

"I am not using any '_language'_ on you, Tenten. I am merely suggesting that the next time you ask a question, you should be more open to what my answer is," Neji replied.

She laughed scornfully. "I guess I never expected that you would consider giving up like that."

This time, his pale eyes snapped open. "And I never expected that you would be such a masochist."

"It's not masochism! It's fighting for what your heart calls to you!"

"Yet the heart is selfish. Not selfish for you, but for itself. It hurts its owner, just so it can get what it wants. Hinata-sama has the wolf boy, her constant companion and friend. One who obviously cares for her. So why should she choose Naruto if it is clear that he bears no affection for her?" he questioned her, now piercing her with his eyes.

"Because she is _happy _just loving him. Isn't that what they say about love, Neji? That you start thinking more about the person you love more than yourself?" she glared back.

"When the feeling is mutual, yes. I agree to that," he stood up now, and his eyes looked at her softly as he uttered the words.

She stood in silence, not fazed.

"But Naruto does not look at Hinata-sama the way she does him. How could loving him blindly be _thinking_ for him?" he continued, his expression hardening again.

"Because maybe someday he would realize it and love her back," she whispered angrily.

He stopped in his tracks. And in the silence that followed, he could almost have heard the blood pumping in his veins.

"Not everyone can have a happy ending, Tenten," he told her.

"But everyone can hope," she told him, glaring, before turning around to leave.

She swerved around, and was about to walk forward when she heard him call. "Wait, Tenten."

"What now, Nej—mmph," her sentence was cut short as he forcefully pushed his lips to hers. She wanted to push him away; they were in a middle of an arugment—their first one yet—, for Kami's sake. But her hands quickly wound its way up to his neck, and she gave in to his kiss.

"But," Neji gasped, still holding her firmly in his hands. "I'm happy we had ours," he whispered to her, staring at her glazed eyes.

Tenten almost smiled, the way he told her that... Almost. It took her a while to muster all her will and shove him away. "I'm still angry at you," she glared at him.

"Ten," he called softly, but she turned away and left him standing alone. He sighed, before smiling at the shadow she had disappeared into.

Maybe she was right. Maybe there was some hope for his cousin. He himself couldn't understand why he was secretly rooting for the Inuzuka. Maybe because Naruto has someone else? He thought, thinking of the pink haired kunoichi with the abnormal strength.

Pushing his hair back, Neji sped after the weapons mistress.

Maybe it was because teammates were best for each other.

**END**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Seriously guys, I need suggestions/requests. Thank you!

Please tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
